El Elegido
by Rey Khon
Summary: La Talamasca Regresa por sus riquezas, mas no desean el tesoro, vienen por la vida del nuevo Faraon
1. Chapter 1

El elegido

Nuestra vida realmente era como un sueño, mis hijos, mi nieto, mi nuera y sobre todo mi esposo, eran ahora mi motivo de vivir, cada dia despertar junto a Poseidon era una delicia, en ocasiones analizaba el como este travieso dios, se habia podido adueñar de mi corazón de esta manera, la forma en como sus besos y caricias hicieron que me olvidara de mi pasado y aceptara un futuro con el, arriesgando todo por tener, mi mas preciado sueño, una hermosa familia a la cual cuido y adoro con mi alma, pero sobre todo, a una persona que me enamoro y me acepto por el ser quien fui, dejando atrás mis horrores pasados y confiando en el amor que le ofreci para el futuro.

Habían pasado ya 5 meses de la llegada de Dj y Dean, ambos bebes estaban ya mas despiertos, nuestro nieto se habia adaptado mas a la idea de estar con sus padres y no tanto con su tia aunque seguía queriéndola demasiado, cosa que hacia poner celoso a mi marido, no le gustaba compartir a su pequeña pelona.

Poseidon habia mandado construir una hermosa alberca en la RAD y estábamos disfrutándola este caluroso dia de sol, la boda de Thad y Clawdeen estaba casi por realizarse, la habían estado aplazando por motivos de estudio además de que mi sobrino el cual era el líder del clan de la ciudad,se habia encargado de asuntos relacionados con su comunidad, asi que habían fijado nueva fecha y estábamos a un mes de realizarla, todos estábamos muy emocionados por ellos,eramos una gran familia y como tal, nos reuníamos cada fin de semana para comer juntos y disfrutar de la alberca.

Todos los amigos de Deuce y Cleo estaban aquí, mi esposo estaba en la piscina con Allysa, aunque mi beba parecía pececito en su hábitat natural, era una excelente nadadora, a su padre le gustaba estarla vigilando de cerca, yo estaba con Dean sentado cerca de la orilla, disfrutando de la hermosa vista, mi esposo estaba solo en bermudas y esa visión créanme, es una de las mas excitantes que hay, el y mi hija jugaban carreras de nado de un extremo a otro de la alberca aunque es el dios del mar, le hacia creer a Allysa que ella le ganaba, solia aumentar la confianza de nuestra niña

-le volviste a ganar a papi, pelona!-sonreia Poseidon

Mi bebe aplaudia feliz de si misma, Cleo estaba con sus amigas, y pedia a Deuce que le diera a su pequeño

-damelo-sonreia la egipcia-quiero que nade un poco-

-ok,ve con mami, campeón-decia Deuce pasándole el bebe a su esposa, DJ sonreía feliz de estar con su madre

-trae a ese guapo aca!-pedia Lagoona- nos lo vamos a comer a besos!-

-yo prrrefierrro a Dean!-clamaba Abbey-soy Team Dean

Sus compañeras se dividían los equipos riendo felices, habían bautizado a nuestros hijos como los "novios" de todas ellas, Lala habia sido la única que no habia asistido a la fiesta

Mi pequeño pollito, quien estaba muy entretenido mirando a su padre y hermana, comenzó a molestarse por ir al agua, pataleaba furioso haciendo berrinche

-que pasa?-pregunte alzándolo hacia mi- que quieres amor?

Haciendo un puchero miraba donde estaba su sobrino y parecía decirme: "quiero ir con el!"

-quieres nadar también?-le pregunte

Sus ojitos me miraron suplicantes de que lo llevara a la piscina

-damelo-dijo Poseidon-se lo llevare a Operetta

-pero…

-ella lo cuidara bien amor, estoy aquí con ellos-

-ok-sonrei pasándole a pollito a su padre, el lo tomo y le pidió a Allysa no retirarse de la orilla en donde yo estaba mientras llevaba al pequeño tripon hacia las chicas

Si, lo se, mi hijo sera todo un coqueto, ya que en cuanto estuvo rodeado de tanta belleza, comenzó a reir feliz

-_- igual al padre

-listo-sonrio Poseidon- ella lo cuidara bien

-saco tus genes coquetos-reclame

El se acerco a mi regalándome un dulce beso en los labios

-eso fue antes de conocerte

-en serio? ya no mas mujeres?-

-todas ellas son feas, horribles y creidas-

-todas? Hasta Allysa?-sonrei

-mi pelona es la excepción a toda regla, de ahí en fuera, ninguna mujer es bonita

-ni Cleo?

-demasiado maquillaje

-Lala?

-muy chiflada

-Clawdeen?

-demasiado pelo

-Maddie?

-no me hagas hablar de ella por favor que me da "quiqui"-dijo estremeciéndose- no se como pude dormir con ella-

-eso fue grosero

-grosero es no haberte conquistado antes-dijo el atrayéndome hacia el agua abrazandome, yo lo rodee con mis brazos perdiéndome en sus labios, Allysa solo rodo los ojos con molestia y continuo nadando, ya se habia dado por vencida de repelar cada que besaba a su padre, estábamos muy en lo nuestro cuando Deuce nos interrumpio

-oigan! Van a calentar mas el agua

-esto parecerá sauna-secundo Thad sonriendo

-asi empiezan las películas triple equis, lo sabían?-tercio Heath

-porque no se buscan un hotel?-completó Holt

-porque esta es mi casa-reclamo mi marido- y si quiero, tengo sexo arriba de su mesa

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!-gritaron los chicos haciendo muecas de desagrado

-demasiado para mi-respondio Deuce asi :S

-entonces no estén molestándonos-

-si!no sean fresas-nos defendió Cleo- yo los apoyo, es mas, si quiero me robo a mi marido y hago lo mismo –

-esto ya es una orgia-bromeo Clawdeen

-papi!-reclamaba Allysa detrás de Poseidon jalándolo- amo nallá-

-ok pelona, vamos a nadar-dijo el-mami quiere unírsenos?-

-paso, ire a tomar algo ahora que Dean esta con las chicas, deseas que te traiga una soda?-

-no esta mal, también para ella-

-hecho-sonrei saliendo de la alberca, el resto de la RAD estaba en el lounge disfrutando de la comida y las bebidas-

-donde dejaste a Pollito?-pregunto Per con sus hijos en una mini alberquita-

-esta con Operetta-señale- le encanta estar con DJ y las chicas, creo que le gusta estar rodeado de mujeres guapas

-igual a su padre-dijo Maddie bebiendo una piña colada- Poseidon siempre estaba con las mas hermosas del Olimpo

-lo se, eso fue hace tiempo ya-respondi-

-eso crees?-pregunto con malicia

-por supuesto, además, no importa que este con chicas, se que me ama a mi-

-asi es-dijo Viktor- de eso puedes estar seguro, nada ni nadie puede contra ti, el te adora, Poseidon solo tiene ojos para su esposo-

-y ese soy yo-dije tomando las bebidas- si me disculpan, ire con mi familia

Maddie solo sonrio de mala manera, habia terminado ya su romance con Horus al haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, incluso el dios se habia ido de la ciudad, abandonando la RAD, fue algo desagradable para el resto de nosotros que nos habiamos encariñado con el, era un buen tipo, pero la necia Medusa aun tenia sentimientos por mi esposo, incluso habia vuelto a coquetear con el incluso delante mio, cosa que me desagradaba de sobremanera, pero mi marido solia infundirme confianza al tomar mi mano, abrazarme, cuidarme o besarme delante de ella, sabia que el no seria capaz de engañarme ni con Mad ni con nadie mas,pero no por eso no me molestaba su acoso, Pelope solia aconsejarme de que no le hiciera caso, y por eso mismo, cuando ella estaba cerca, preferia estar con mi marido.

Le di las bebidas a mis dos amores, saque a mi bebe de la piscina sentándola en la orilla, dandole el jugo que tomo de buen grado mientras su padre me abrazaba atrayéndome a el

-pense que estarías con los demás-me pregunto besando mi cuello

-esta Maddie ahí-respondi

-cariño

-no quiero que me haga pasar un mal rato,amor-

-ignorala

-cielo, tu le prohibiste a Velkan volver a pisar la RAD-le recordé

Mi marido sonrio travieso

-si ya lo se, pero es diferente

-que lo hace diferente?

-porque yo soy el líder-

-mira que conveniente-sonrei

-trata de que no te molesten sus comentarios

-por eso prefiero estar con ustedes, es la madre de Deuce y no quiero un problema…las cosas están de nuevo difíciles

-prometo que hablare con ella-me prometio acariciando mi cabello

Deuce nos miraba desde su asiento alternativamente haciendo lo mismo con su madre

-pasa algo?-pregunto Thad

-es mamá

-que pasa con Maddie?-pregunto Clawd que traía a su sobrinito jugando con una pelota, Derek era un bebe muy lindo y el hijo de Hades siempre lo miraba como endiosado cada que solian encontrarse

-desde que termino con Horus, volvio a tratar de conquistar a Poseidon

-no lo creo-dijo Heath por lo bajo

-aah claro que si, la conozco muy bien-

-pero….tu padre tiene su familia

-ya lo se, mas Mad es sumamente necia y se que jamas ha dejado de amar a papá-

-pero no creo que sea capaz de separar a tus padres o si?-

-ja…no conoces a Maddie-sonrio Deuce con malicia-es capaz de eso y mas

-pero ahora tienen dos hijos-

-ella siempre ha estado enamorada de el, y se separo de Horus para tratar de reconquistar a Poseidon

-ojala y no se vuelva un problema por el bien de tu familia, amigo-dijo Clawd

-ojala

En eso, Dean comenzó a llorar, consulte el reloj y vi que era hora de su comida

-tiene hambre-dije a mi esposo- lo llevare adentro

-no, quédate con la niña-sugirio-yo le dare su biberón

-ok

Operetta ya traía a mi pequeñito quien hacia pucheros, DJ también estaba ya llorando al oir a su tio

-toma, esta preciosidad tiene hambre-

-lo se, hora sagrada para el-dijo mi marido-gracias linda

-por nada! Lo vuelvo a cuidar ahorita que coma!-

-ok

Poseidon salio de la alberca con el niño, fue hacia el lounge en donde teníamos la pañalera y saco el biberón de pollito preparando su comida, el bebe veia con curiosidad lo que su padre hacia, al ver que se tardaba, comenzó a llorar

-ya voy hijo, dame un minuto

Dean pego el grito furioso

-pollo, no hagas drama o preocuparas a mami-

Eso le importo poco ya que lloro mas fuerte

-dejame te ayudo-dijo una voz detrás de el

Mi esposo volteo y Maddie le ayudaba a agitar el biberón, sonreía a mi bebe quien la veia extrañadísimo

-quieres que yo le de?

-no, descuida-sonrio el dios-yo lo hago

-me gusta recordar viejos tiempos cuando Deuce era un bebe

-bien, hazlo con DJ-dijo mi marido tomando el biberón y dándoselo a mi pollito

-eres muy cruel-sonrio coqueta la mujer acercándose a el

Poseidon se volteo bastante molesto diciendo:

-Mad…deja de hacer eso, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros de nuevo.-

-no estoy tratando de conquistarte-dijo ella bastante segura

-pues eso espero porque sabes que estoy casado y no pienso engañar a mi esposo contigo, asi que deja de estarme buscando

Y mi marido volvio a mi lado con nuestro hijo en brazos, yo no habia perdido de vista nada de lo ocurrido y premie a Poseidon besándolo con intensidad en cuanto llego a mi, que algo le quedara muy claro a Maddie…no iba a dejarme quitar a mi Dios-

En la alberca, Cleo y Deuce jugaban con el pequeño DJ quien reia feliz de estar en los brazos de sus padres, tenia una risa realmente bonita y muy contagiosa, ambos chicos lo adoraban, era un bebe muy bello y parecía que la felicidad estaba completa

Pero muy pronto, todo eso cambiaria.

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, disculpen la hora de actualización pero estoy hasta el tope de tareas! Pfff en verdad ya no veo la salida!**_

_**D: **_

_**Regreso con esta nueva aventura, algo de intriga y emoción que espero les guste, y me apoyen a lo largo de los capítulos, agradezco su apoyo a mis historias, les mando un gran beso un gran abrazo y espero sus comentarios o preguntas, prometo contestarlas y un gran beso a todos ustedes**_

_**Felicito también a Dave que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo en Tumblr, le estoy echando la mano y créanme su blog de Captain America, wow! Super genial sus roleadas! Lo recomiendo ampliamente y desde aquí, animo Al! Tu puedes, conquista Tumblr :3**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo chapter**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Se dice que la felicidad no es para siempre y eso es algo que los de la RAD estamos mas que seguros, las cosas estaban de lo mas normales este inicio de semana, desde que nacieron mis bebes, opte por dejar de trabajar y solo en ocasiones suelo revisar mis acciones en la compañía de mi esposo, soy uno de sus socios mayoritarios y se que mi dinero esta ganando estupendos dividendos con el administrándolos, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Mi hijastro solia venir a comer con nosotros y su familia y despues, volvían a su casa a que ambos hicieran tarea. Esta tarde, Cleo habia invitados a sus amigas a estar con ella en su hogar haciendo los deberes en conjunto, todas habían aceptado, amaban la mansión de su ex capitana ya que se respiraba un gran calor familiar y sobre todo, pasaban tiempo con el pequeño DJ que habia ya modificado su carácter convirtiéndose en un bebe demasiado adorable, al contrario de Dean que era bastante travieso y solia jalarle el cabello a su hermanita para quitarle los moños.

Todas las chicas estaban en la sala de la mansión de mis hijastros con el pequeño faraón a su lado, reian y tomaban refresco con pastel que Deuce les habia preparado, Draculaura estaba con ellas, estos meses técnicamente ni la habia visto , nos habíamos desaparecido el uno del otro y yo solo platicaba con Ine por Facebook, técnicamente habia enterrado muy hondo mi pasado con ellos.

Y eso era algo que Lala no me habia perdonado aun, realmente poco me importaba, tenia a mi familia conmigo y nada mas me interesaba en la vida, ella solia refugiarse en Cleo, le gustaba mucho la manera en que su amiga trataba al bebe y soñaba con el dia de ella misma poder ser madre

-se que mi lobito sera tan buen papi como Deuce-suspiraba enamorada

-crees?-cuestiono mi nuera

-de seguro, ¿que no has visto como trata al pequeño Derek?

-debe tratarlo asi, es nuestro sobrino-respondio Clawdeen

-bueno, eso demuestra lo gran padre que va a ser, uno que cuide, proteja y jamas abandone a sus hijos es lo mas loable que pueda hacer un hombre

-alguien aquí se esta proyectando-sonrio Lagoona con una sonrisa

-no comiences con tu psicoanálisis Blue-reclamo Lala-el que estes estudiando Psicologia no te da derecho a que me estes tratando de hacerme tu paciente personal

-perdona

-pues no crrreo que tu hijo salga tan herrrmoso como esta belleza-dijo Abbey besando a DJ que le sonreía feliz a la chica

-mi hijo sera mas guapo que DJ-aseguro la vampiro-se parecerá a Clawd y va a ser sumamente atractivo

-pues con tal que no salga Hibryd, nos damos por bien servidos en la familia

-que mala onda que digas eso Clawdeen! Osea, va a ser tu sobrino!-

-y ya te advirtió Thad que debes comenzar el tratamiento que el consejo da, para que no cometas la estupidez de tratar de mezclar razas-

Lala resoplo con furia

-yo no quiero nada de ellos

-Draculaura-pidio Cleo

-odio a todos los vampiros de este mundo…quisiera tanto poder renunciar a ser una….son seres despreciables

-no todos…piensas lo mismo de Thad?

-Thad es super fiel a Alucard-reclamo ella

-oye!mi novio te quiere mucho, no es justo que hables mal de el-

-no hablo mal de nadie, simplemente que el es como su mano derecha o algo asi y no confio en las personas que están cerca de Stark-

-ni en mi?-reclamo Cleo

-en ti si!-sonrio Lala de inmediato

-porque tu padre y yo nos hemos vuelto demasiado unidos y no me gusta que hables mal de el

La chica solo resoplo furiosa, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo muecas

-ok, ya que paso el momento berrinchudo de Lala, dinos Cleo…volveras a la Uni?-pregunto Lagoona

-no lo se-sonrio ella-estoy aun estudiando en línea y me es mas fácil asi, estoy al pendiente de mi gordito y no podría separarme mucho tiempo, quizás el próximo semestre

-eso dijiste antes-dijo Frankie

-bueno, es que no es fácil, antes podia irme a la escuela y tener mil actividades, ahora se que el me esta esperando en casa y yo misma no podría estar sin verlo tanto tiempo, es el bebito de mami, verdad precioso?-

La chica llenaba de besos a su bebe que le palmeaba la cara

-es tan hermoso!-decia Blue acariciando el cabellito del peque-

-lo se, nos salio increiblemente lindo-

-si que saben hacer niños bonitos-tercio Clawdeen-

-el y Dean seran el azote de Monster High

-pfff, Dean-dijo Lala furiosa haciendo su tarea-

-calma tus impetus, niña-le regaño su cuñada

En eso, Deuce iba entrando a su hogar, eran casi las 7:30 de la noche, habia pasado la tarde en el restaurant de Maddie, haciendo sus practicas ahí , no era muy de su agrado pero tampoco podia ausentarse demasiado de su hogar por ayudar a su esposa asi que, acepto la propuesta de su madre de trabajar para ella y asi aumentar su experiencia en la cocina, sumamente cansado retornaba a su hogar y tomaba la correspondencia que estaba sobre la mesa, dejaba su mochila en el escritorio, escucho las voces de su esposa y amigas e iba hacia la sala revisando lo que el cartero le habia mandado, cuando le llamo la atención uno de los sobres, mi hijastro lo abrio, y de el, cayeron 5 semillas de naranja

El chico le parecio demasiado extraño esto, las tomo y las volvio a poner en el sobre, no tenia dirección alguna, solo tenia un nombre escrito en el:

D.J.

un mal presentimiento comenzó a surgir en su mente mas trato de mantenerse tranquilo frente a los demás

-buenas noches-sonrio Deuce

-hola cielo!-le saludo su esposa besándolo

-hola Deucey!-respondieron todas, el pequeño DJ se emociono al ver llegar a su progenitor el cual le alzo en sus brazos besándolo

-van a quedarse a cenar?-pregunto el

-seguro! Ya pedimos, comida Tai, que te parece?

-demasiado condimento para mi pero, si asi lo desean… amor, ire a casa de Poseidon un momento, creo que necesito estar con hombres, aquí hay demasiada mujer y solo estamos DJ y yo-

-no quieres estar con nosotras?-se quejo Lala sonriendo

-claro que si pero me gustaría mas cenar con ellos, volveré en una hora, te parece?-

-seguro-acepto Leona- ve y diviértete

-asi lo hare-beso al bebe y se lo paso a su madre- nos vemos mas tarde!

Y sin esperar respuesta, el joven salio veloz hacia nuestra casa llevando el sobre escondido en sus jeans, no queria preocupar a su esposa, pero el que llegaran 5 semillas de naranja a su casa con el nombre de su hijo, no era precisamente de buen augurio

Nosotros mientras tanto, estábamos bañando a los bebes, nos dividíamos siempre el trabajo, yo a Allysa y mi marido a Dean, ambos se podían pasar mas de media hora duchándose en la tina, metían sus barquitos al agua y mi hijo jugaba feliz con ellos, su muñeco preferido era uno de Iron Man que su padre le habia obsequiado y siempre era un llanto porque pollito queria meterlo al agua con el y por obvias razones, no podia hacerlo, asi que su papá le ponía mil juguetes en la bañera para asi poder ducharlo con tranquilidad y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a Poseidon le encantaba jugar en el agua con su hijo

Allysa era diferente, ella se dejaba bañar muy tranquila siempre y cuando usara su shampoo de princesas, sabia del titulo que ostentaba y le gustaba que se le respetara como tal, asi que su cuarto de baño era muy femenino, mi preciosa beba cada dia se ponía mas hermosa.

Despues del baño, los niños tomaban su merienda, y los llevaba yo a dormir, primero Dean y despues Allysa, mientras yo arrullaba a mi pollito, Poseidon jugaba un rato con la nena, en cuanto llegaba por ella, se encontraba lo suficientemente cansada para tomar su biberón de leche y quedarse profundamente dormida, las 8 de la noche era su hora acostumbrada de sueño, asi mi esposo y yo teníamos tiempo para nosotros, cenábamos a solas y despues, podíamos estar juntos mirando películas, platicando, jugando o en asuntos mas placenteros, eran necesarios esos tiempos a solas con el, no por tener dos bebes nos iban a quitar lo apasionado a nuestro matrimonio

-al fin se durmieron-sonreia el tomando mi mano y bajando conmigo

.si, cada dia son mas inquietos-

-sobre todo Dean, va a ser increíblemente hiperactivo-

-y eso te alegra?-pregunte a mi esposo

-por supuesto! Imaginate nada mas amor, la cantidad de cosas que le enseñare, aah mi pollo sera todo un campeón!-

Poseidon añoraba que Dean creciera, disfrutaba mucho a su hijo y el pequeño era mas unido a su padre, eso me llenaba de gusto, en un principio pensé que no podia llegar a alcanzar el mismo estatus que Deuce, llenar los zapatos del príncipe del mar, era una tarea realmente difícil para mi pollito, mi esposo adoraba a su cachorro y se sentía muy orgulloso de el, mas note que con Dean, Poseidon estaba mas unido, le gustaba la forma de ser de nuestro hijo y le vislumbraba un futuro brillante

-es increíble la forma en como es inteligente-me decía radiante-le escondi su muñeco de Iron Man, y en lugar de llorar, lo busco por toda la cama hasta que lo encontró, despues volteo hacia mi y me sonrio como diciéndome: lo encontré, te jodes papá!

-pollito no piensa en groserías-sonrei

-que importa que las piense! Ese niño tiene mucho potencial!-

-y Allysa no?-pregunte "molesto"

-mi pelona es la reina de esta casa, lo que ella desee, su padre iria al fin del mundo por cumplir sus caprichos, creeme algo amor—

El me atrajo hacia el con ternura abrazandome

-ambos bebes, son…una copia exacta, de la persona que mas amo en este mundo y sabes quien es?

-no tengo idea…quien es?

-tu…Allysa posee tu belleza, tu elegancia, tu porte, tu sonrisa… esa manera en que conquista a las personas…y Dean…dios…el posee tu risa, tu ternura, es intrépido y valiente como tu, no le importa desafiarme por tener lo que quiere…es…hermoso! Pero ambos, tienen el color de tus ojos y con eso es razón suficiente para adorarlos…

-eso fue muy tierno-respondi besándolo- yo creo que ambos se parecen a ti, son mi tributo a tu amor-

-tu eres digno de el-dijo en un susurro abrazandome y llevándome hacia la sala, en donde me recostó en el mueble depositando su peso sobre mi, era el momento y el lugar perfecto para hacer el amor

-te amo-dije perdido en sus labios-

-y yo te adoro-

Sus caricias estaban ya subiendo de tono cuando escuchamos la puerta de la mansión abrirse

-Dad!-grito Deuce con urgencia

El sonido de su voz nos indicaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo, asi que nos levantamos de prisa para saber que era lo que pasaba

El chico al vernos fue hasta nosotros

-estan solos?-nos pregunto

-obviamente-respondio Poseidon- pasa algo o comienzo a odiarte por interrumpirnos?

-amor-le regañe

-lo lamento Dad pero me llego esto hoy a mi casa

Deuce saco el sobre de sus jeans, lo desdoblo, sacando las semillas de naranja en su mano y mostrándonos el nombre

D.J.

Creo que me quede frio al verlo,mi esposo no entendia ni media palabra al igual que su hijo y yo solo acerté a decir…

-Talamasca….

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-como?-me pregunto mi esposo sorprendido

-esa…es su forma de elegir su proxima victima

-vic…tima?-repitio Deuce asustado

-yo recibi una igual cuando Lala la eligieron embajadora del club, y estuvo a punto de morir, creo que desean llevarse a D.J

-pero…pero…no pueden llevárselo! El es mi hijo-respondio el griego en pánico

-a ver…tranquilos todos-pido mi esposo- esto puede ser también alguna broma estúpida

-amor…

-cielo…no hemos sabido de ellos en mucho tiempo

-lo se pero…

-el Rey nos ayudo la vez anterior a combatirla y casi la exterminamos

-eso no es posible-asegure-a ellos no puedes acabarlos tan fácil, son como una jodida plaga

-cariño no me estas ayudando con tu optimismo, eh!-me reclamo con ironia

-Poseidon, he luchado contra ellos, cientos de veces y se su modus operandi, vienen por DJ-

-entonces les haremos frente nuevamente, trae a Allysa, yo ire por Dean, iremos a la RAD, y ahí comenzaremos a pensar lo que haremos-

Asentí corriendo hacia arriba por mi nena, la cual dormia plácidamente en su cunita que me dolio tanto levantarla

-ven con mamá, belleza-le bese tapándola- iremos a tu otra casita-

Ella se me acurruco mimosa mientras tomaba su pato favorito saliendo con mi hija en brazos, Poseidon ya traía a Dean con el , mas el tuno estaba despierto y muy emocionado por salir a esas horas

.-se supone que estaba dormido!-me reclamo

-sabes que siempre se levanta, anda-

-vamos a casa de Deuce, iremos por Dj y de ahi a la RAD-

-de acuerdo

-y Al…

-dime-

Mi esposo se acerco mas a mi

-si algo malo sucede, tomaras a nuestros hijos y huiras de aqui

-no sin ti

-yo te seguire despues, solo quiero estar seguro de que ellos estaran bien-

-de acuerdo-asenti y recibi un beso de su parte, bajamos hacia el primer piso,saliendo hacia el auto, Poseidon colocaba a Dean en su sillita, el iba muy emocionado con su iron man de peluche en brazos mientras yo llevaba a mi princesa conmigo

Deuce estaba ya esperandonos en su vehiculo muy impaciente, arrancamos detras de el y en minutos llegamos a su casa, Poseidon bajo con su hijo y entraron a la mansion, las chicas aun estaban ahi

-Cleo-dijo el joven-trae a DJ y entra al auto-

-porque?-pregunto asustada al igual que sus amigas que se veian confundidas-

-iremos a la RAD

-pero…

-por favor leona-interrumpio mi marido-es importante que obedezcas

-no ire a ningun lado sin que me digas que sucede-reclamo con firmeza

-Talamasca-respondio Deuce seriamente-amenazaron a nuestro hijo, es suficiente para ti?

La chica se quedo impávida, al igual que las demás, solo Clawdeen hablo:

-aviso a los demás?-

-seria una buena idea-dijo Poseidon- código rojo, solo los guerreros, los demás, son estorbos, ¿eso es comida Tai?-

-este…si-

-me encanta! Puedo?

-sirvete jefe!

-Deucey-se acerco la chica temblando a su marido el cual la abrazo

-linda, debemos llevarnos a nuestro bebe, aquí peligra, anda, sube al auto

Cleo obedecio al momento, seguida de sus amigas que salían con ella hacia sus propios vehículos, Lala miro a mi marido con recelo y sin saludarlo, se fue con las demás, mi hijastro subio por ropa para el bebe mientras el gloton de Poseidon comia los restos de la cena esperando a su cachorro, este no tardo casi nada en empacar las cosas de su hijo y bajo casi corriendo

-esto esta de maravilla!-sonrio feliz

-Dad…debemos irnos

-no me dejas relajarme

-luego te relajas! Anda, debemos reunir a los guerreros

-done-respondio mi esposo chupándose los dedos, le encantaba la comida oriental

Cleo ya estaba en el auto de su marido con el pequeño DJ en la parte trasera, las chicas habían partido hacia sus propios hogares, tenían que avisar lo que estaba sucediendo, mi hija me ignoro totalmente en cuanto paso a lado mio y yo decidi hacer lo mismo, no iba a empezar una estúpida pelea con ella, además, tenia a mis bebes conmigo y no iba a molestarlos por culpa de su tonta hermana.

Poseidon entro al auto encendiéndolo, traía aun una caja con comida

-tenian Tai-me dijo a la mirada de incredulidad que le di

-cielo, tu estomago es épico-respondi sosteniendo su comida y colocándola a un lado

-sabes que me fascina-

-lo se

-y tu,muy poco me la compras-

-es demasiado condimentada

-soy un dios!-

-aun asi, te hace daño y solo cuido de ti

-eres un encanto-sonrio

El auto de Deuce iba enfrente de nosotros, en un semáforo, el alcanzo a pasar mientras nosotros, tuvimos que detenernos por la luz amarilla, en ese instante, y de la nada, un artefacto explosivo estallo debajo del vehiculo de los chicos levantándolo peligrosamente del suelo

-Deuce!-gritamos mi esposo y yo al mismo tiempo asustados, Poseidon no perdió tiempo y llamo a su elemento que detuvo la caída del auto depositándolo suavemente en el suelo, mi esposo salio corriendo a ver el estado de ambos , se encontraban inconscientes y DJ lloraba asustado, su abuelo abrio la puerta mientras yo Sali de nuestro vehiculo sin separarme demasiado de el, mis hijos estaban adentro pero saque mis armas preparándolas, eso habia sido un ataque directo

-ya tesoro-pedia Poseidon al bebe-no pasa nada, no llores

Deuce comenzó a moverse atontado, mirando a su esposa

-Cleo!-le llamo.-nena estas bien?

La chica se despertaba tomando su cabeza

-que…que paso?

-estan bien?-pregunto mi esposo

-si…Dad…

- no hay tiempo para explicaciones!salgan de ahí y suban al mio, deprisa!

Los dos obedecieron al momento, sacaron la pañalera de su bebe y corrieron hacia nuestro auto, mi esposo le dio el pequeño a su madre, volvi a tomar a mi beba y Poseidon arrancaba a toda velocidad rumbo a la RAD, la pelea habia empezado

Llegamos en segundos, estaciono dentro de la mansión y bajamos hacia las habitaciones, Deuce tomo a su hermano que venia balbuceando feliz, el sonido de las detonaciones lo habia emocionado, Allysa seguía dormida y DJ se veia algo inquieto, Cleo y yo llevamos a los niños a sus habitaciones, Operetta estaba ya ahí, Poseidon comenzo a activar las cámaras de toda la ciudad, Viktor y Jekyll llegaban al mismo tiempo.

-que sucede? Frankie me llamo asustada que viniéramos hacia aca

-sucede algo?

-la Talamasca volvio y viene por mi nieto, los acaban de atacar hace unos momentos

Ambos hombres se miraron uno al otro, ya habían sido demasiados meses de paz como para no tener noticias de ellos

-llamaste ya a todos?

-Clawdeen lo hizo, tenemos un código rojo, si vienen por DJ, van a venir a pelear-

-eso es seguro…activare las defensas-dijo Stein decidido bajando a su laboratorio

-Poseidon, Horus se fue-dijo Jekyll preocupado

-lo se

-y Velkan ya no es parte de nosotros

-pero estoy yo-dijo Pelope que habia escuchado todo y subia del sotano hacia el lugar de reunión-sabes que cuentas conmigo

-lo se-respondio chocando puños con el- no dejaremos que se lleven a DJ

-cuenta con eso

-Dad….y …los perros de reserva?-titubeo Deuce

-no creo que sea prudente llamarlos, Cachorro

-porque no?

-porque no es su asunto, no es su ciudad-

-lo se pero ustedes siempre los ayudan-

-Fere no va a hacer nada por nosotros si el Rey no lo ordena

-pues habla con el!

-hijo…hemos salido adelante sin la ayuda de ellos,y lo haremos nuevamente, solo si las cosas se ponen difíciles, pediremos ayuda, de acuerdo?

-aunque nuestras fuerzas estén mermadas?-observo Jekyll

-aun asi, la culpa es de Maddie por haber terminado con un dios!

-es el segundo en mi vida-respondio la madre de Deuce entrando- al primero no tenia intenciones de dejarlo

-ya olvidame, de acuerdo?-respondio Poseidon con ironia-se que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado pero déjame ir

-tonto! Que esta pasando?

-en cuanto llegue el resto, hablaremos, ire a ver a mi familia

Y sin decir mas, enfilo hacia nuestra habitación, Deuce le siguió ya que no se sentía a gusto en dejar a su hijo a solas, Cleo estaba conmigo , Dean estaba realmente renuente a dormir, parecía que queria estar en la acción, tanto su sobrino como su hermana estaban ya tranquilos en sus cunas, pero el no queria cerrar los ojos, en cuanto lo metia a su cama, lloraba como si lo estuviera golpeando

-hijito, es tarde ya-le decía

Mas el solo hacia pucheros negándose a dormir

-que le pasa?-pregunto mi nuera

-no quiere acostarse, quiere escuchar lo que pasa, el piensa que estamos de fiesta, es igual al papá-

En eso, "el rey de Roma" entraba al cuarto con su hijo

-amorsito, están llegando todos, vienes?

-en cuanto pollito duerma

-el no va a dormir-sonrio acercándose a mi y cargándolo-el quiere ir con papi, verdad?

Dean palmeaba feliz la cara de su padre

-anda, los necesitamos a los dos alla-

-pero….DJ…-dijo Cleo preocupada

-el estará bien, la casa esta bien resguardada-

-yo tampoco estoy a gusto con Allysa aquí

-bien!-respondio mi marido rodando los ojos-llevense al par de bodoques a la sala, debemos hablar con todos-

Los dos sacamos a los niños y seguimos a mi esposo que llevaba a Dean quien balbuceaba sin parar, Clawrk, Ram, Manu, Thad, Hades, Gore, Demeter, estaban ya ahí, Persefone ya no formaba parte de los guerreros por ser ahora madre de dos, e Ine, al no ser ya mi esposa, preferia no inmiscuirse en asuntos de la RAD.

-bien, me alegra que llegaran tan pronto

-que fue lo que sucedió?-exigio saber el faraón tomando a su nieto-

-algo grave, la Talamasca volvio y acaba de atacar a Cleo y a Deuce-

-como?-preguntaron todos a una voz mirando a los chicos

-por Ra hija…estas bien?

-si papi

-DJ?

-el esta perfecto

-Deucey!-se levanto Maddie a revisar a su hijo

-estoy bien madre

-pero..como…que paso?' Poseidon!-reclamo la dama-como es posible que no me informaras de esto!

-y que crees que estoy haciendo?-respondio mi marido como si nada

-en su momento!

-hey, los chicos están bien, no paso a mayores pero ellos vienen con un simple objetivo…llevarse a DJ con ellos…

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Todos miraron a mi esposo confundidos

-que cosa? –rompio Maddie el silencio-porque tendrían que llevarse a mi nieto?

-si!porque a el y no a tus hijos?-reclamo Ram furioso

-y porque mis hijos?-replique al momento al estúpido faraón

-porque ustedes son perros de Reserva!

-y?

-y que están en guerra contra ellos

-acaso ya te olvidaste, momia de segunda, nuestras peleas contra la Talamasca?-dije molesto-

-pero siempre hemos acabado con ella!

-nunca lo haremos! Son una sociedad secreta milenaria,y pueden reorganizarse para jamas caer ni desaparecer, he luchado desde hace siglos contra ellos-

-por eso mismo pienso que deberían ser tus hijos quienes peligren!-reclamo el imbécil de Ram

Yo estaba a punto de contestarle tres frescas mas cuando Poseidon tomo mi brazo calmándome, miro al faraón y respondio

-DJ es tan importante como mis propios bebes, es mi nieto y por lo cual, también esto me preocupa tanto como a ti, estamos aquí por una sola misión, detenerlos y evitar que se lo lleven, no estamos para saber quienes son mas valiosos que los otros-

-pero el tiene razón-secundo Maddie-ustedes tienen mas enemigos que mi Deuce, no es justo que quieran apoderarse de mi nieto

-Mad….por si no lo sabias, o quizás ya lo olvidaste, la casa en donde nuestros hijos viven, era propiedad de ellos-

Cleo y Deuce se miraron al momento, ya lo habían olvidado por completo

-y yo le adverti a nuestro hijo que desistiera de comprarla porque iba a meterse en lios

-es cierto!-dijo el chico nervioso

-ademas, creo que todo esto es por el tesoro que nos apoderamos de ellos y me parece que esto es un: ojo por ojo y diente por diente

-devolvamos el dinero entonces!-pidio Cleo asustada

-creo que no es lo que desean ya-respondi acomodándome a Allysa que se pegaba mas a mi buscando mi energía-ellos desean la vida del bebe

-pero no pueden llevárselo!-dijo la joven llorando, su esposo le abrazo con ternura

-tranquila mi amor, nadie va a llevarse a nuestro hijo, ni ahora, ni nunca, escuchaste eso?

La bella mujer solo asentia envuelta en llanto y sosteniendo mas a su pequeño

-tu esposo tiene razón, linda-secundo el faraón furioso-nadie va a llevarse al príncipe! primero tiene que pasar por mi cadáver-

-eso se puede arreglar-respondi con burla por lo bajo, y mi esposo me sonrio con complicidad, Dean estaba brincoteando en brazos de su padre mientras Maddie besaba a su nieto

-jamas permitiré que te lastimen, mi hermoso pequeño

DJ estaba de lo mas relajado dormido que ni idea tenia de lo que sucedia en derredor, Hades pregunto a su hermano

-y viste a quien mando ese artefacto al auto?

- no, no detectamos nada

-ellos trabajan en las sombras, son muy hábiles-secunde

-creo que deberíamos salir a buscarlos-sugirio Ram- no voy a permitir que vuelvan a atacar a mi hija y mi nieto

-si me dices en donde-pregunte con burla

-los buscare hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario-me respondio desafiante-a ti no te importa porque no es tu nieto

-si lo es, Deuce es mi hijastro y lo que le pase a el y a Cleo me interesa completamente!-

-por favor Tepes!-se burlo el padre de mi nuera recalcando mi nombre como desconociendo mi matrimonio- a ti no te importa ni tu propia hija. Sacrificarias a Lala y a Vlad por ellos dos, o lo vas a negar?

-ya basta!-se levanto Poseidon enojado- no te permito que hables asi de AL

-papá!-reclamo Cleo- nosotros siempre hemos contado con el! No quiero que empieces una pelea con mis suegros!

-solo EL es tu suegro-respondio Maddie señalando a mi esposo-el señor conde no tiene parentesco con mi hijo

-Maddie!-reclamo Deuce

Yo opte por levantarme de la mesa, no iba a seguir oyendo pleitos

-Poseidon, avísame que es lo que están dispuesto a hacer, te apoyare en todo pero no pienso estar cerca de estos dos-

Tome a Dean con mi otro brazo y volvi a mi habitación cansado de que me acusaran de estupideces, mi esposo estaba realmente enojado, que volteo con furia hacia Ram y Medusa

-escuchen ustedes dos, es la ultima vez que le hablan asi a mi marido

-Poseidon-

-No volveré a permitirlo!-alzo la voz con firmeza-tanto Deuce, como Cleo, como DJ, son parte de MI FAMILIA, y en ella esta mi esposo y mis hijos, si no lo pueden comprender o no lo respetan, tendrán que largarse de la RAD!-

Nunca habían visto a mi marido tan furioso, todos se miraban uno al otro preocupados, solo Pelope permanecia impasible ya que conocía de sobra su carácter, Poseidon avento la silla en donde habia estado sentado y fue detrás de nosotros, abandonando la estancia

Maddie resoplo molesta

-gran líder tenemos!-

-mamá-

-que? Mira ahora! Insultan a su condesito y se larga con el? Genial! Asi vamos a salvar a DJ!-

-Maddie! Mi suegro siempre nos ha ayudado, no se porque demonios ustedes dos se comportan asi!-reclamo Cleo

-porque me importas, Tu y mi nieto me interesan mas que nada-dijo su padre mirándola a los ojos

-pero el separarnos ahora no es una opción! No contamos con Horus y Velkan, papá, y conocemos que la Talamasca es capaz de cualquier cosa, están haciendo que peleemos entre si y ustedes dos son los que empezaron en contra de Al!-

-si hija pero…

-no lo hagas!-pidio la joven con vehemencia- por favor no lo hagas…necesito saber que mi hijo estará a salvo y si la RAD se separa…no tendremos oportunidad…

Todos sabían que Cleo tenia razón, Maddie solo alzo las manos como rindiéndose y Ram resoplo sentándose de nuevo

Yo estaba en nuestra habitación con Dean en brazos, Poseidon estaba recostado en la cama muy pensativo, y mi Allysa estaba a lado de el

-Ram es un imbécil-reclame

-lo es

-que le pasa?

-le aprietan mucho las vendas y no le llega oxigeno al cerebro-bromeo

-es una buena explicación-

Dean balbuceaba un "da,da,da,da!" a gritos, este bebe tenia demasiada energía

-pollito, ya duérmete por favor, es tarde

Mi hijo repitió lo mismo con entusiasmo

-crees que debemos llamar a los perros?-me pregunto el

-no lo se amor…no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando

-es cierto…me molesta el no conocer a nuestro enemigo, fue un atentado bastante común, por lo regular, ellos atacan con magia

-asi es

-aunque quizás solo fue una advertencia de que estaban ya aquí

-probablemente-dije levantando a Dean sobre mi hombro, el travieso me jalaba el cabello-tesoro, ya duérmete

El respondio con un –"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" que nos hizo reir

-creo que esta diciendo: "olvídalo ma, la diversión esta por comenzar"

-es lo mas seguro, creo que le dare un baño, asi se calmara

-quieres que lo haga yo?-me sonrio con ternura

-descuida, tu debes volver con ellos, debemos estar alertas

-lo se-suspiro Poseidon-pero me molesta la actitud de Ram y Maddie

Yo me acerque a el

-sabes que ninguno de los dos me quería a tu lado

-eso es lo que me enfurece, quien demonios son ellos para mandar en mi corazón?-dijo mi esposo con acritud

-bueno…Ram era un buen amigo tuyo y Maddie fue tu ex novia

-amor….jamas hubiera sido feliz con ella, nunca, ni en mil años, la única que disfrutaba esa relación era Mad, a mi me encantaba estar a tu lado, aunque solo eramos amigos, te buscaba porque …me sentía como en casa-

Yo me acerque a su frente y la bese con dulzura

-te amo tanto, niño hermoso

-y yo a ti, prométeme que digan lo que digan….jamas te apartaras de mi lado

-ni el mismo diablo podría apartarme de ti-sonrei acariciando su cara- descuida, en cuanto decidas que hacer, me unire a ti, por ahora, es mejor que permanezca apartado de los demás, ellos tienen razón en algo, DJ es su nieto

-y tuyo también-aseguro Poseidon

-por supuesto que lo es, pero ellos jamas lo compartirán conmigo, prometo defenderlo de sus enemigos, pero por ahora, me quedare aquí-

Poseidon solo asintió sin ganas, se que el prefiere tenerme a su lado pero en esos instantes era mejor no entrar en controversias, las cosas no estaban nada tranquilas para empezar una pelea entre nosotros

-ahora vuelvo-me dijo el besándome

-aquí estare

-y tu cosijo, ya duérmete-le advirtió a Dean que solo movia las manos emocionado, mi marido salio de la habitación no sin antes darle un besito a mi bebito

-ahora, a la ducha y espero que ahora si te duermas ya-

El pequeño me sonrio como diciendo: ja! Hasta crees mami!

Mi esposo volvio al lugar de juntas cuando Viktor le dijo muy asustado:

-tienes que ver esto!

Todos estaban mirando los monitores con asombro, Poseidon se acerco y por toda ciudad, habia cientos de horribles criaturas con aspectos de cadáveres, mas poseían una extraordinaria fuerza y traían peligrosas armas antiguas como hachas, lanzas, y espadas en las manos, parecían guerreros despertados de la tumba dispuestos a asesinar todo lo viviente, estaban causando un gran caos en la ciudad, y parecían ir avanzando hacia nuestra mansión

-que demonios es eso?-dijo mi esposo asombrado

-son Necrofagos.-respondio Pelope- son seres que se alimentan de cadáveres

-como?-respondio Maddie con asco

-lo que oiste, son criaturas terribles, peligrosas y muy difíciles de matar-

En eso, algo retumbo en el techo de nuestra mansión, yo que estaba con Dean en la ducha, lo escuche claramente

-Deucey!-dijo Cleo abrazando a DJ

-creo que están aquí-dijo Hades mirando a su hermano

Poseidon acciono su arma ordenando

-Maddie,Demeter, Manu y Gore-vayan a la ciudad y ayuden a las personas

-enterado!

-el resto, nos encargaremos de los que están aquí

Al momento, se pusieron en movimiento saliendo por la puerta principal comenzando la pelea, Cleo corrió hacia la habitación conmigo informándome de lo que estaba pasando, yo conocía a los necrófagos, son parte del folklore Europeo y sabia lo resistentes y buenos guerreros que eran

-Cleo, necesito que te quedes aquí-pedi

-pero…

-Operetta esta en la sala de mando, si algo sucede, enciérrate y no salgas, yo volveré por ustedes

-pero Al!

-debo ayudarlos, mis balas son lo único que pueden acabarlos, en Hellsing combati contra ellos y solos no podrán acabarlos-

-solo ten cuidado-me pidió

Yo asentí y Sali del cuarto, corri hasta el despacho de mi marido, abri su escritorio en donde estaba una pequeña caja de madera, la abri, habia varios cargadores con municiones, cargue mis Jackall con ellos, eran balas de plata forjadas en el mismo Vaticano, aunque la organización de Integra era 100% protestante, yo siempre confiaba mas en la santa Sede, jamas me habia fallado

Guarde mis armas y Sali dispuesto a acabar con el enemigo.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sali hacia la explanada disparando a diestra y siniestra, ninguno de los nuestros podian acabar con los necrofagos, se necesitaba balas benditas para hacerlo, Poseidon batallaba con varios al igual que Deuce que aun con sus poderosos tridentes, no servian en absoluto para detener el avance de los mortales seres que luchaban por entrar a la mansion, llegue justo a tiempo antes de que a Pelope le arrancaran la cabeza, cargue mi arma y grite a mi marido

-Poseidon! Usa esto!

Le lance una de mis Jackall y el la tomo al vuelo, disparando a los enemigos,que desaparecian al instante, entre el y yo comenzamos a exterminarlos, Clawd, Heath, Clawdeen y Holt llegaban en ese momento para apoyar en la pelea, Mas, adentro de la Rad, Cleo salia sigilosamente al pasillo dejando a los bebes en el cuarto,iba a buscar a Operetta para saber lo que estaba pasando cuando sintio una presencia detras de ella

La chica volteo y un espantoso necrofago estaba ahi,mi nuera pego el grito asustada, la bestia se le fue encima y Operetta al oir el grito de su amiga corrio a ayudarla

-Cleo!-dijo mirando como el ser tenia atrapada a la joven, la peliroja lanzo un agudisimo grito parte de su poder y los altos decibeles noquearon al ser que cayo hacia atras atontado, la egipcia aprovecho esto para liberarse y lanzar su ataque con magia, mas el enemigo no era nada facil, que se rehizo al momento lanzandose contra ambas que huyeron despavoridas.

Dentro de la habitacion, Allysa se despertaba por el ruido de la pelea que provenia desde el pasillo, Dean estaba a su lado aplaudiendo feliz mientras que Dj dormia en la cama

-mami-llamo mi nena buscandome, al no recibir respuesta, volvio a tratar-papito?

Nosotros estabamos aun afuera peleando, aunque escuche a mi pequeña, pense que Cleo estaba con ella, Dean le sonrio a su hermana y la bebe opto por sentarse a lado de pollito y dandole el chupon que estaba a un lado de el, su hermano señalo hacia la pared del cuarto, la nena volteo y de las sombras, un siniestro par de ojos les miraban fijamente.

La princesa en lugar de asustarse, se levanto y se acerco a la orilla del barandal de la cuna, tratando de averiguar quien era ese ser

El necrofago siseo de forma desagradable, se acerco a la cama en donde Dj estaba y de forma siniestra, miraba a mi hija,estaba por tomar a su sobrino y llevarselo con el.

Dean señalaba al ser balbuceando,parecia decir: se lo va a robar! De pronto, los ojos de mi niña cambiaron de color, de su hermosa tonalidad azul, cambiaron intempestivamente a rojo profundo, alzo su manita, y liberando su increible poder, lanzo al ser por la ventana en un intenso fogonazo.

Habia heredado mi magia.

Yo voltee al sentir la energia, al igual que mi esposo, me asuste al extremo al ver de donde habia salido

-mis hijos!-grite corriendo hacia la mansion, Poseidon me siguio detras al igual que Deuce, el necrofago se levantaba furioso gritando y atontado por el ataque sufrido, estaba por volver hacia ellos cuando descargue mi arsenal en el, mi marido cargaba a Dean y Allysa sacandolos de la cuna

-mis bebes, mis hermosos bebes-decia besandolos

Deuce llegaba justo a tiempo tambien para ayudar a Cleo y Operetta,el principe de los mares protegia a su mujer lanzando un rayo al ser que detuvo de la manera mas sencilla, avanzaba sin detenerse para poder acabar con los tres chicos que trataban de defenderse como fuera, Operetta gritando altos decibeles, Cleo con su magia egipcia y Deuce con su tridente, mas nada de eso funcionaba, era demasiado poderoso, sali al pasillo a ayudarlos, cargue mi arma y dispare sin piedad deshaciendome del enemigo

Los jovenes me miraron

-wow Al...no recordaba lo bueno que eras!

No dije una sola palabra, estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo , volvi hacia la habitacion cargando a mi beba

-por dios princesa!-dije asustadisimo-no vuelvo a dejarlos solos!-

Dean estaba en brazos de mi esposo y lo llene de besos, Cleo habia tomado a Dj cargandolo con aprehension

-Al! Como entraron?-pregunto llorosa

-Dad! Rompieron el muro de energia que protege la mansion

Poseidon estaba realmente furioso, salio del cuarto rumbo a la sala principal gritando

-Viktor! Como es que esos seres entraron!?-

-que cosa?-cuestiono asustado

-revisa todo el jodido sistema de alarmas!se supone que este maldito lugar es una fortaleza! Como demonios es que entraron! Estuvieron a punto de llevarse a Dj y atacaron a mis bebes!-

-jamas ningun enemigo a entrado aqui-clamo Ram-lo tenemos resguardado

-habia dos de ellos dentro-respondio su hija con el bebe en brazos- nos atacaron a Operetta y a mi

Yo tenia a Allysa en brazos, mi nena tenia su pato con ella, bese su frente porque sabia que con su magia, habia defendido a su hermano y sobrino, me sentia demasiado orgulloso de mi princesa

Como nunca lo estare de Draculaura

-quiero un maldito escaneo de la casa-mando Poseidon furico-ahora mismo!

-enterado-dijo sumiso Stein poniendose a trabajar con Jekyll a su lado y Pelope uniendose, mi esposo se acerco a mi bastante alterado

-pudieron lastimarlos!

-lo se

-Al!

-lo se, cielo, lo lamento, jamas debi dejarlos solos

-tu saliste a ayudarnos, si no es por tus armas, no los hubiesemos detenido

-pero descuide a nuestros hijos..

-hey hey…no pienses asi, de acuerdo? No es tu culpa!-

-Dad-interrumpio Deuce-Maddie esta en la ciudad y no pueden contra ellos

El dios resoplo furioso

-yo ire a ayudarles-dijo Hades acercandose-

Le entregue el arma a mi cuñado

-solo asi podras contra ellos

-de acuerdo, me llevo a Manu conmigo

-bien, ten cuidado-le sugirio su hermano y el dios asintiendo, desaparecio con el fiel sirviente

Cleo se sentaba con Dj en la sala, tenia algunos rasguños en el cuerpo y su esposo traia el botiquin para curarle, Poseidon arrullaba a Dean pero el bebe aun estaba demasiado interesado en lo que pasaba que reclamaba el que lo tuviera acostado

-son ya cerca de la medianoche, pollo, debes dormir

-daaaaaa-gritaba el palmeando la carita de papá

-eres un encanto-sonreia mi marido besando la mano de su niño-me muero si algo les sucede a ti y a tu hermana-

-lo lamento-volvi a decirle con melancolia, en cierta forma habia sido mi culpa

Poseidon beso mi mejilla y diciendome suavemente en mi oido un:

-esta bien

Que me hizo sentir un poco mejor, Clawdeen se acerco a Cleo abrazandola

-hey, tranquila, ya veras que todo se solucionara-

-Lo crees?

-cuando no hemos salido de un problema?

-si pero...

-pero nada...tranquila, ya veras que todo se arreglara

Poseidon habia ido ya por el biberón de los bebes, Allysa lo tomo y se recostó sobre mi, caso contrario a mi hijo que solo lo mordia juguetonamente.

Clawd traia el corral de los bebes con Holt detras con almohadas y cobijas para mis pequeños

-pense...que preferia tenerlos cerca, señor conde-se dirigio a mi muy respetuosamente

Yo asenti colocando a mi bebita dentro, se habia dormido ya, Heath me paso las almohadas y se quedo muy relajada, Cleo hizo lo mismo con Dj,asi los teniamos cerca de nosotros

-gracias-le dije al chico que solo me sonrio

Aunque aún me sigue cayendo muy mal

Tome a pollito de brazos de su padre y comencé a pasearlo por la sala para dormirlo, lo estaba arrullando pero el muy travieso comenzo a arrullarse el solo, creo que este niño no va a tomarse nada en serio!

-oye-le sonrei-deja de hacer eso, mama te esta durmiendo

Pollito sonrio feliz, solia manotear y patalear muy contento cada que lo tenia cerca, mientras Allysa demostraba su amor de una manera mimosa, a Dean le gustaba mas hacerme sonreir, lo atraje hasta mi diciendole:

-eres mi niño hermoso, no volvere a separarme de ustedes nunca-

En eso, Viktor volvio

-Poseidon

Mi esposo estaba revisando los monitores con Operetta para saber por donde habian entrado los enemigos, se habian aparecido dentro sin ningun problema, al oir su nombre, camino seriamente hacia su amigo.

-alguien hizo un hueco en nuestras defensas

-como?

Viktor suspiro intranquilo

-parece que..-decia dubitativo-..no es del todo seguro pero todo parece ser que alguien, de aqui...dio de baja las defensas para que pudieran entrar

-acaso dices que hay un traidor entre nosotros?-reclamo Deuce

-algo asi

-eso no es posible!

-no veo otra explicacion, Jekyll esta trabajando en eso pero es verdad...tenemos un espia dentro...

Nos miramos unos a otros con desconfianza

-el es nuevo-acuso Ram al momento a Pelope incluso señalándolo

-que? Yo?-dijo asombrado

-no sabemos quien eres!

-yo jamas traicionaría a Poseidon

-eso no lo sabemos!-decia neciamente el faraón-fuiste su amante, quien nos asegura que no haces todo esto por volver con el?

-que? Estas loco?-reclamo el griego- yo con este? Nunca!

-no me digas este!-replico mi marido

-es en serio?-respondi yo mirándolo de malas

Poseidon sonrio exactamente como Dean y se coloco a lado mio, solo por precaucion

-no sabemos nada de ti-continuo el padre de Cleo la acusación- bien puedes ser un espia de la Talamasca

-jamas he tenido tratos con esa organización, yo estuve en el Tartaro todos estos siglos!

-pues entonces quizás sea Demeter, o Thad

-disculpe?-reclamo mi sobrino ofendido-

-hey! No meta a mi prometido en esto!-se enfurecio Clawdeen

-yo estuve poseído por el espíritu de Talbot, jamas fui consciente de lo sucedido en derredor, no puede acusarme de algo asi-

-razon de mas para dudar de ti, quizás alguien aun esta controlándote

-el no es culpable!-le defendió Deuce-le confiaría mi vida a Thad

-gracias hermano-respondio el vampiro a su amigo

-ademas, Thad esta limpio, Gilles lo exorcizó-dije interviniendo

-yo no confio en la magia vampirica

-pues te jodes porque es mejor que la Egipcia!-reclame

-Ram, quieres calmarte?-le pidió Poseidon-no puedes estar acusando a diestra y siniestra, somos una familia

-acaso vas a permitir que vuelvan a atentar contra mi nieto y tus hijos? Poseidon, eres un pésimo líder y veo, que otros intereses son los que te mueven

-y cuales son esos?-le encaro mi esposo

-a ti solo te importan tus hijos…lo que pase con el resto de nosotros, te importa un carajo comino

El dios se sonrio con burla

-si crees que puedes hacer un mejor papel como líder de este grupo-respondio mi marido-adelante…comanda desde hoy la RAD

** Hola a todos, gracias por esperarme, he estado realmente ocupada y no he podido actualizar tan seguido pero aquí estamos y además contesto con mucho una duda que tenían por ahí:**

Guest chapter 4 . 2h ago

rey, tengo una pregunta. cómo es que Al confiaba siempre en la santa sede más que en Hellsing si el formaba parte de la organización? entonces siempre los traicionó? y por qué confiaba en el vaticano si su némesis principal siempre fueron Maxwell y el paladín alexander Anderson que eran de la sección XIII Iscariote?

**Ok anon, si conoces la historia de Al sabias que en sus inicios, era un caballero cruzado y como tal, servia a la iglesia católica, cuando su esposa muere, el maldice a dios y por lo tanto, se convierte en vampiro, el no era fiel a Hellsing por amor, o confianza, era porque NO tenia otra salida, era su esclavo y como tal, no tenia opción de amarla, quererla o serle fiel, el siempre deseo escapar de ella,ser libre y siempre se burlo de las creencias confiaba en el Vaticano, confiaba en el PODER que las armas que sabia la santa sede tenia, Maxwell y Alexander, eran una rama aparte del catolicismo, los cuales estaban destinados a asesinar al conde por ser un monstruo, Iscariote es el nombre del máximo traidor, JUDAS, el que vendio a Jesus, y por lo tanto, ellos son asesinos de la iglesia jesuita.**

**Al jamas fue protestante, creo que no creía en Dios hasta que el amor verdadero volvio a su vida, le perdono mandándole una familia y por eso, se unio a su pareja mediante la iglesia Catolica, religión que volvio a abrazar al ya ser libre de la organización que le esclavizaba.**

**El catolicismo, aunque muchos lo nieguen, es la religión mas poderosa sobre el planeta, tiene muchos secretos y sabe, que pueden acabar fácilmente con demonios y demás amenazas, es por eso que tiene armas creadas por la santa sede.**

**Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, nos vemos en el próximo chapter**

**Rey KoN**

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mire a mi esposo muy sorprendido al igual que los demás

-Dad!-reclamo Deuce al momento-tu eres el líder de la RAD no puedes claudicar ahora

-parece que tu suegro se siente mas calificado para mandar en estos instantes, creo que piensa que a mi no me interesa la vida de DJ y que el puede solucionar este problema

-yo no dije eso-replico el faraón

-pues cuida bien tu boca-respondio Poseidon

-papá-se acerco Deuce preocupado- no podría hacer esto sin ti,…por favor…no me abandones

Mi esposo tomo el rostro de su hijo

-eso jamas! nada ni nadie me hara apartarme de tu lado cachorro, ustedes son lo que mas amo y no pienso abandonarte nunca…oiste?

El chico asintió fervientemente

-es solo que Ram esta siendo un perfecto idiota

-oye!

-ustedes dos!-interrumpio una voz, era Maddie entrando bastante maltrecha- déjense de tonterías y de actuar como niños…estamos en medio de un gran lio-

-por eso le entrego el mando a un experto estratega-dijo el dios con ironia- el señor faraón desean liderarlos-

-sabes bien que nadie lo seguiría-aseguro la mujer acercándose a mi marido- tu eres el jefe y todos te seguimos, asi que Ram, déjate de pavadas y hagamos esto seriamente… el asunto en la ciudad esta controlada-

-gracias a RA-dijo Cleo aliviada

-pero hicieron muchos destrozos, además de que acabaron con civiles inocentes-

Poseidon solo asintió lentamente

-aquí entraron a la mansión-le informo Ram

-como?

-estuvieron a punto de llevarse a DJ

-a mi nieto?-dijo Maddie asustada

-pero lograron abatirlos-respondio Deuce-Al lo hizo

-no fui yo-respondi y todos me miraron-fue Allysa

-tu bebe?-

-la misma

-pero como?..

-heredo mis poderes, ella sola pudo repeler al Necrofago y protegio a Dj y a su hermano

Dean parecía entender lo que decia porque aplaudia feliz en mis brazos

-como es posible que entraran?-dijo Medusa asombrada- nadie a podido traspasar la barrera que impusimos en la RAD

-hubo una abertura por la cual, esos seres entraron-informo Viktor-alguien hakeo el sistema

-un traidor?

-eso discutíamos cuando llegaste-respondio Ram

Ella le miro extrañada, volvio la vista a mi esposo y dijo:

-no estaras dudando de nosotros o si?

-el que duda es el, por eso le entregue el mando

-Poseidon-la mujer tomo las manos de mi esposo- somos una familia, no puedo creer que alguien desee traicionarte, cada uno de nosotros te ama y te respeta como el líder…si tu no guias la RAD…yo no pienso cooperar mas…tu eres el motor de todos nosotros y mas el mio…

Tosi tratando de detener el momento desagradable, mi marido quito las manos de las de Maddie y me abrazo

-yo jamas dudaría de alguno de ustedes, mas sin embargo, algo o alguien desactivo nuestras defensas, el que lo haya hecho…quiero que sepa que estuvo a punto de hacer que se llevaran a DJ con ellos…estamos aquí para defenderlo, para no perderlo…y asi como lo cuidamos a el…lo haríamos por cualquiera de ustedes…porque somos una familia-

Todos se miraban unos a otros tratando de descubrir al traidor, Dean movia sus manitas inquieto balbuceando sin parar, volvi a recostarlo en mi cuando la alarma de la mansión volvio a sonar

-otro ataque!-dijo Stein

Mi esposo corrió hacia los monitores como el resto de los demás, Deuce amplio la imagen y esta vez, no eran los mismo seres, eran Trolls que estaban atacando Monster High

-estan en la escuela-informo

-aaaah ya no importa, ya nos graduamos-dijo Heath muy quitado de la pena

-no seas tonto!-le regaño Clawd-esa sera la proxima institución de Derek, DJ . Dean y Allysa, además, ahí nos conocimos la mayoría de nosotros, debemos defenderla!-

-tienes razón, no podemos darle la espalda….Dad?-pregunto Deuce a su padre como pidiendo permiso para actuar

-bien…vayan., mas no podemos ayudarte todos, nos dividiremos, quizás sea solo un distractor para poder entrar de nuevo y llevarse a DJ, nos quedaremos a arreglar las defensas, Pelope, Hades, vayan con los chicos

-bien!

-yo ire con ellos-dijo Maddie saliendo detrás de su hijo, en cierta forma respire aliviado de que estuviera retirada de mi esposo, los jóvenes salieron decididos, el resto se dedico a volver a colocar las defensas mientras tanto yo me sentaba en la sala para tratar de que Dean se durmiera y Cleo se coloco a lado mio abrazandome

-mi padre es tan necio-decia apenada

-lo se…no te preocupes

-Poseidon no va a renunciar verdad?

-no

-el es un gran jefe-

-y el lo sabe…descuida, saldremos adelante, nadie va a robarse a tu bebe-le prometi

Ella me sonrio acariciando el cabello de Dean que se movia muy inquieto, no queria dormirse

-este bebe parece una lombricita-dije levantándome nuevamente con el-no se quiere dormir-

-le pasara algo?-

-no lo se, solo quiere estar enterado de lo que esta pasando-

-creo que le gustaran las emociones fuertes-

-eso es lo que temo!

Los chicos habían llegado a Montser High, Hades los habia transportado a su antigua escuela, las bestias estaban descargando su furia en contra de las instalaciones, eran 4 horribles Trolls que olian terriblemente

-acaso no podían echarse un baño antes?-decia Heath asqueado

-despues le pedimos que se duchen, ahora, contra ellos!-grito Deuce

Thad, Clawd, Heath,Holt,Maddie, Pelope, mi cuñado y mi hijastro se fueron contra ellos, los seres eran terriblemente poderosos y no estaban haciendo la tarea fácil, en la escuela, aun habia muchos alumnos que tomaban algunos clases nocturnas, asi que todos corrian despavoridos al oir como los terribles monstruos trataba de entrar para apoderarse del lugar

Mi esposo mientras tanto, apuraba a Stein a reparar las defensas,asi como buscar la manera de que no volvieran a hakear el sistema, Cleo se paseaba asustada ya que Deuce estaba en la batalla, Manu vio la angustia de su princesa y dijo

-Dios Poseidon…pido permiso para ir a apoyar al príncipe

Mi esposo asintió enseguida

-lleva a Gore y Demeter contigo,en cuanto la RAD este segura, iremos a apoyarles-

El fiel esclavo asintió con la cabeza en una reverencia y Cleo se acerco a el con los ojos llenos de esperanza

-traelo de nuevo a mi lado, mi fiel Manu

-lo hare mi señora-respondio el hombre- tiene mi palabra

Y desaparecieron al momento, Dean pataleo molesto al ver que se habían ido sin el

-amorcito, basta-le pedi con ternura-tu debes dormir

El bebe lloro enojado, su padre lo escucho y se acerco a nosotros

-que pasa amor?

-no quiere dormirse

-motivo?

-solo el lo sabe

Poseidon acerco al niño a su cara

-oye tripon…que tienes? Ya debes dormir

El bebe solo frotaba sus ojitos

-se esta cayendo de sueño pero no se duerme

-veamos si conmigo quiere

Su papá lo acostó y Dean volvia a llorar enojado

-ok ok, ya entendí, no mas arrullos, pero ya debes descansar pollito

Mi hijo volteo a ver a DJ y a su hermana, su padre le miro hacerlo y adivino lo que estaba pasando

-ya veo…estas haciendo guardia eh? Por eso no te duermes

Dean le miro con sus hermosos ojos azules

-como?.-pregunte yo extrañado

-el piensa que debe cuidar a los dos, por eso no se duerme, esta vigilándolos, asi si sucede algo, despertara a Allysa-

-pero es un bebe!

-un bebe muy inteligente!-sonrio orgulloso Poseidon- piensa ya como un estratega a pesar de su corta edad, no cabe duda que hago niños impresionantes!-

-eh…disculpa…yo lo hice

-pero coopere!-

-vale…pero no puede estar toda la noche en vela, se enfermara-dije preocupado

Mi esposo recostó de nuevo a Dean, iba a pegar el llanto cuando le dijo:

-te prometo campeón que mami y yo, estaremos vigilándolos a los 3,descansa, nada va a pasarle a Allysa ni a DJ, tienes mi palabra

El bebe miro a su padre, bostezo cansado y comenzo a adormecerse, mi marido lo arrullaba y en menos de 3 minutos, estaba ya roncando muy fatigado

-bien hecho!-sonrei feliz-

-lo se, solo es cuestión de que hables con el y aprenda quien es el que manda-

-eres el mejor dios del mar-le premie con un beso tomando a mi peque

-para servirte!-

-Poseidon!-nos interrumpio Jekyll- enemigos acercándose

-Trolls?

-no lo creo-dijo Clawrk mirando con asombro el monitor

En el mismo, se vislumbrara unas extrañas criaturas parecidas a los lobos pero mucho mas enormes

-huargos-dijo el padre de Clawrk-los enemigos mortales de los lobos

Mi esposo miro a los nuevos enemigos detenidamente

-se ven poderosos

-lo son-aseguro el padre de los Wolf- no debemos dejar que entren

En cuanto dijo eso, un enorme y peludo ser traspaso el ventanal principal del lado oeste, Cleo grito asustada al oir el estruendo,yo me levante dispuesto a la pelea cuando dos mas entraban por las demás ventanas rodeándonos, Poseidon se coloco frente a mi y yo protegia la cuna de los niños, la batalla comenzo al momento ya que los animales se habían ido contra el resto de nosotros,mi esposo saco su tridente mientras el resto se defendia como podia, la mansión era un caos total!Stein trataba de reactivar la alarma como podia pero los enemigos estaban destrozando todo a su paso, Clawrk imprudentemente se lanzo solo contra uno de ellos, Ram peleaba protegiendo a su hija que tenia a DJ en brazos, nos habían tomado por sorpresa y a solas, el resto de los nuestros estaban con Deuce en el instituto, yo disparaba a diestra y siniestra, mas no podia alejarme de la cuna de mis hijos al igual que Poseidon, asi que no habia forma de ayudar al resto, mas huargos entraban sin cesar, entre mas asesinaba, mas llegaban, mis municiones se estaban agotando, trataba solo de disparar uno a la vez sin desperdiciarlas pero ellos eran muy hábiles, en eso, uno de los enemigos cayo encima de Clawrk destrozándole la garganta

-papaaaaaa!-grito Clawdeen en shock, estaba a lado de Operetta defendiéndose del ataque, mas al ver a su padre caer, se habia quedado impactada

-Clawrk!-llamo mi marido, mas no podia ir a ayudarle, los huargos no estaban rodeando, yo tome a mis hijos dispuesto a salir con ellos cuando de la nada, abrieron la puerta de un solo golpe

El Rey de los Vampiros entraba por ella, imponente y alto como siempre, sin rastros del débil monarca que habíamos visto meses antes, detrás, de el, los Reservoir Dogs, los 6 asesinos perfectos cuidando a su señor, el monarca mando con voz firme:

-Matenlos….que no quede ni uno vivo

Fere sonrio con desprecio diciendo:

-tu ordenas majestad….a por ellos!-

-cubranse!-grito mi esposo al resto

Y todos a una comenzaron a disparar, Poseidon solo me rodeo con sus brazos y me llevo al suelo protegiedome a mi y a mis hijos, los Perros comenzaron el ataque sin piedad, el soberano llego hasta el lobo, se estaba atragantando con su propia sangre, coloco su mano en la garganta, y una energía blanca comenzo a surgir de el

En segundos, le habia curado.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nuestros compañeros mientras tanto, abatian a todos los enemigos, los cuales caian uno tras otro mientras el resto escapaba veloz, Yo solo protegia con mi cuerpo a mis bebes y Poseidon hacia lo mismo con el suyo sobre mi, los disparos cesaron y la calma volvia.

-que asco de animales-decia Fere con desden sacando su pañuelo y limpiando sus manos

El Rey guardaba su arma mientras ayudaba a Clawrk a levantarse, Clawdeen llegaba a auxiliarle

-estas bien?-le pregunto el soberano

-si...gracias mi señor...me ha salvado la vida

-eres el Rey de los lycans y tenemos un pacto entre ambas razas-

-asi es...estoy en deuda con usted desde hoy

-si!mil gracias milord-secundo la chica con vehemencia-

-nada de eso...me alegra haberte ayudado.-palmeo el hombro del lobo y se dirigio hacia Poseidon -que esta pasando aqui?

Mi marido estaba levantandome y a mis hijos, Dean le sonrio ampliamente al Rey aplaudiendo entusiasmado, Allysa hizo lo mismo diciendo: Logan!

-el no es Logan-le rectifico su padre muy molesto-es su abuelo y no menciones su nombre, pelona, gracias! Este...tenemos un pequeño problema-

-pequeño?-se burlo Brian mirando en derredor-esto no define esa palabra, Parece carnicería de perrera municipal-

-apesta a animal aqui-se quejo MacCann

-podemos hablar en otro lado?-pidio el Rey

-claro, en el despacho de mi esposo-ofreci-es por aqui

Poseidon me indico que los acompañara mientras el ponia orden en la Rad y me dio a Dean, El monarca y los perros me siguieron,solo Jean Carlo espero a su amigo

-ok todo mundo-hablo el dios-limpien este desastre lo antes posible, tenemos invitados y no queremos que piensen que somos desordenados-

-que hacemos con...eso?-pregunto Stein a Poseidon con asco hacia los animales abatidos-

-yo que se! Tiralos en la basura, quemalos, hazte un abrigo con ellos, no se, solo limpien este desastre-

-ok

-vale!

Mi marido iba hacia la oficina cuando Jean Carlo le detuvo

-porque no me llamaste?

-para que? si ya estas aqui

-se supone que soy tu amigo, y siempre puedes contar conmigo-

-Jean...

-Me molesta que no me hayas pedido ayuda

-no es por ti

-entonces?-

-es por Fere

-Fere?

Mi esposo solo se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

-mira...es solo que

El gascon se cruzaba de brazos esperando una explicacion

-tu sabes que el me odia-dijo Poseidon

-no te odia

-si lo hace-

-claro que no!

-ok, entonces porque me ocultaste tu boda y el nacimiento de tu hijo?

-como? Eso no tiene nada que ver!-reclamo Jean ofendido

-si tiene, porque yo confiaba en ti y tu no me hiciste participe-

-no invitamos a nadie!

-jamas quise ir a tus eventos, pero al menos una llamada hubiese bastado si es que somos amigos como dices-

-entonces esto es un: ojo por ojo?-

-no, esto es un: es la Rad, es mi ciudad son mis asuntos, asi que si me disculpas...

Poseidon dejo a su amigo ah bastante ofendido y se dirigio hacia su oficina en donde yo le habia explicado el asunto al Rey en forma general, mis dos bebitos estaban en su corralito muy atentos a la platica, Dj se habia quedado con su mamá.

-y eso sucedio-finalice- Deuce recibio la amenaza y vienen dispuesto a llevarselos

El soberano se paseaba muy pensativo de un lado a otro de la oficina cuando mi esposo entro

-señor...como supo que estabamos en problemas?-pregunto

-algo llamado noticias-respondio el Rey con sarcasmo-quizas no lo sepas pero ahi suelen decir lo que pasa en el mundo-

-auch..la ironia suele doler cuando te la aplican a ti-dijo mi esposo

-en donde esta el tesoro de la Talamasca?

-lo tiene mi hijo

-es el mismo que Alan repartio?-pregunto a Fere

-el mismo, el principe decidio darle la mitad al hijo de este y ahora estan sufriendo las consecuencias-informo Greg

-es verdad! Ustedes se llevaron la mitad, porque no los estan hostigando?-

-porque nos conocen...y saben quienes somos-dijo el esposo de Jean Carlo con desden- no van a mandarnos enemigos tan debiles como unos simples huargos

-anteriormente eran necrofagos-le informe

-gran cosa, las balas benditas los acaban en un dos por tres, pensé que eso tu lo sabias de sobra Stark-

-claro que lo se, presumido, mas solo tengo pocas municiones,ya no pertenezco a Hellsing, lo olvidaste?-

-oh si, por haberte enamorado de éste-dijo el conde con desden

-éste tiene su nombre aunque te cueste mas!-

-mandare a pedir mas balas sagradas para ti-ofrecio MacCann- es cosa fácil conseguirla y más para mí, controlo casi toda Italia-

-negocios ilícitos, On-sonrio Brian- y a todo esto… en donde esta Pelope?

-ayudando a Deuce en la ciudad-

-oh! Ok-

-aun tienen el sobre que les mando la Talamasca?-pregunto el Rey

-si…lo tengo yo-dijo mi esposo caminando hacia su escritorio y sacando la carta con aun las semillas dentro entregándoselas al monarca-aquí están

El las vertio en su mano, Fere y Jean se acercaron a observarlas, los tres se miraron uno al otro , el francés con una mueca dijo:

-el príncipe no debio dividir el tesoro, lo hubiésemos guardado nosotros-

-Alan solo hizo lo justo-contesto el soberano guardando las semillas-yo lo hubiese repartido igual, lo malo fue que no se realizo el conjuro para desaparecerlo de ellos-

-entonces…si es la Talamasca?-pregunto Daniel

-indudablemente, y no se cansaran hasta llevarse a tu nieto

Poseidon se veia realmente preocupado, yo puse mi mano en su espalda para que supiera que estaba con el

-en ese caso…no nos queda mas que contra restarla-decidio mi marido

-nunca les ganaras-dijo Fere con firmeza-ni en mil años con el mediocre equipo que tienes, lo mejor que puedes hacer es entregar al chiquillo

-eso jamas!-grito el dios

-acaso vas a arriesgar a toda tu gente? Uno a uno iran exterminándolos, viste lo que acaba de pasar, Clawrk Wolf, el "líder" de los lobos, estuvo a punto de ser abatido, creo que eso indica que ninguno de tus guerreros vale la pena, si no es por que el Rey llego, ahorita estuviéramos velándolo-

-pero no puedo dejar que se lleven a DJ! Deuce me odiaría si no hiciera nada!

-tu hijo es muy idiota, jamas debio quedarse con ese tesoro-continuo Fere

-eso fue mi culpa

-tu culpa porque?

-porque yo lo permiti

-interesante, y también fue tu culpa que el muy idiota embarazara a su novia tan joven?' y que se casaran y tuvieran un bebe a esta edad? Creo que no, verdad-

-la vida de mi hijo…

-la vida y las decisiones de tu hijo-recalco Alberto-son solo de el! Tu no debiste dejar que comprara esa casa, ni mucho menos que se quedara con el tesoro, ahora tiene que sufrir consecuencias de SUS actos, no tu Poseidon, siempre apoyaste cada una de sus estupideces!-

-el tiene razón-interrumpio una voz

Todo volteamos y era Deuce que habia entrado a la oficina, se veia bastante triste

-yo soy el culpable de todo esto…esa casa…nos iba a traer lios y ahora estamos pagando por ellos..

-hijo..-dije acercándome a el

-lo lamento papá…yo no quiero que los demás sufran por mis malas acciones…

Mi esposo tomo aire con decisión y abrazo a su hijo

-escuchame esto…siempre…cada dia de mi vida..voy a apoyarte en todo lo que decidas…tomamos opciones que no son correctas, si! Eso sucede todos los días, pero no importa…porque de eso se trata el madurar…y para eso me tienes a mi cachorro….para cuidar de ti y de tu familia…no dejare que se lleven a DJ..y se que toda la RAD esta dispuesta a dar toda la gota de su sangre para evitarlo-

-que conmovedor-se burlo el conde- ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando en lugar de Dj. ..se lleven a tus hermosos bebes

-nunca dejare que eso suceda!-replique furioso- es en serio Fere! Que jodidamente amargado eres!-

-tu mejor que nadie los conoce! Estuvieron a punto de exterminarlos hace tiempo y si no es por nosotros y el Rey ustedes…

-y es por eso mismo que estamos de nuevo aquí

Fere volteo al momento al oir al monarca

-acaso vas a pelear contra la Talamasca? Steve! Te acabas de recuperar!-

-creo que ya he demostrado con creces que estoy mejor

-pero aun asi! Por culpa de ellos?con un demonio! No puedo creer..

-Alucard y Poseidon son perros de Reserva…y yo siempre los ayudare, a cada uno de ustedes..no hemos venido a juzgar a un chico si se caso joven o no, eso no nos incumbe, estamos aquí porque un enemigo quiere llevarse a el nieto de uno de los nuestros, y esa es razón suficiente para ayudarles…además, es una orden mia…piensas desafiarla?

El conde solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, sabia que no podia rebelarse ante el Rey

-tu ganas como siempre, pero nos vamos a meter en lios!-

-siempre estamos en lios-dijo Brian alegremente-vamos Fere anímate, un poco de acción hace falta!-

-estas de acuerdo porque aquí vive tu amante-

-Pelope y yo solo somos amigos-rectifico el rubio

-grita lo mas fuerte que se pueda, eso no te devolverá a mi hermano

-en serio que eres bien ojete!-respondio Duvallon muy ofendido sentándose de brazos cruzados-

Poseidon se acerco al Rey agradeciéndole la ayuda

-una vez mas milord, le agradezco infinito que nos brinde su apoyo-

-siempre estas metido en problemas, es algo cíclico

-me gustan las aventuras-sonrio mi marido

-que bien, solo recuerda que soy abuelo de Logan y cualquier cara desagradable que le hagas, me molesta

-yo no hago eso!-dijo mi esposo nervioso- el es un gran amiguito de mi nena! Me encanta que juegue con el

-me parece perfecto, bien…tu comandas la RAD, nosotros acotaremos tus planes

-acaso el va a dirigir esta batalla?-pregunto Daniel con desden-ahora si que estamos jodidos!

-muy gracioso ruso imbécil-dijo el dios- creo que lo mejor sera buscarles, enfrentarnos al enemigo cara a cara, no puedo permitir que …

-POSEIDON-nos interrumpio Viktor muy agitado- mas vale que vengas, Barba Negra esta aquí!

Mi esposo salio como de rayo, yo le pedi a Deuce que cuidara a los niños y le segui, tanto los perros como el Rey se miraron unos a otros extrañados

-dijo Barba Negra?-pregunto Fere

-eso escuche-respondio su esposo

-genial, con que personajes tan típicos conviven, al rato diran que Pinocho llego con un tanque de guerra a atacarlos-tercio burlon MacCann

_**Disculpen en verdad si tardo en subir el fic es que lo estoy escribiendo y lo estoy subiendo**_

_**Una vez mas, discúlpenme**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mi esposo salio veloz hacia el salon principal, Barba Negra estaba ahi, sumamente furioso

-Poseidon!-grito enfadado-que desastre has estado haciendo en la ciudad? El alcalde me llamo muy molesto!

-el alcalde puede lamerse el c..

-amor!-le regañe-

-no me interesa lo que ese idiota diga, no tenemos porque ayudar a la ciudadania

-es la mision de la Rad!-reclamo el marino

-lo que me importa ahora es mi nieto!

-razon de mas para auxiliar a los residentes de Salem

-eso hicimos! Fuimos a ayudarles

-esos monstruos destruyeron muchos negocios ademas del Instituto de Buena Sangre!

-los detuvimos!-reclamo Maddie-con mucho esfuerzo pero se gano esa batalla

-y no con ayuda del alcalde-tercio Hades- jamas vimos que la policia local nos brindara ayuda

-ellos no se enfrentaran a fenomenos sobrenaturales-

-y nosotros si?-reclamo el dios

-se supone que si!

-y eso hicimos! Hemos defendido esta ciudad cientos de veces y jamas nadie ha reconocido nuestra valía, ahora el alcade esta molesto porque el enemigo destruyo varios locales? Disculpa!pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa-

-y ellos a que vinieron?-encaro BarbaNegra acercandose a Mi esposo-dime Poseidon, de no estar ustedes en esta ciudad...esos seres habrian atacado?

Ese era un buen punto, el padre de mis hijos estaba realmente furioso

-la Rad tendrá que rendir cuentas ante todo Salem-sonrio el capitan con malicia- y tu, mas todo tu equipo, tendran que deshacer esta organizacion a como de lugar-

-y si hacen eso...quien defendera este sitio?-interrumpio una voz

BarbaNegra casi perdio el color ante la vista del Rey de los vampiros que se acercaba lentamente

-lamento la intromision pero me parece algo injusto su acusacion...no podemos ser responsables de las acciones de nuestros enemigos por lo tanto no podemos pagar por ellos...

-la Rad siempre ha metido en problemas a esta comunidad-respondio titubeante el capitan- y no creo que deba seguir haciendolo

-usted es acaso concejal del alcalde?-

-no...el es un entro..perdon!-dijo Poseidon- se supone que es nuestro supervisor, aunque vale para dos cosas...

En eso, mi marido lo recordó

-el...tiene acceso a nuestras cámaras...asi como a nuestro sistema de seguridad...

Barba negra se alejo unos pasos

-no se que es lo que quieres decir

-creo que sabes bien lo que digo...tu hackeaste nuestro sistema blindado!-

-por supuesto que no!-

-absolutamente, nadie en la Rad es tan despreciable como tu y desea vernos desunidos-

-quizas no todos te sean leales Poseidon!

Todos hicimos una exclamacion indignada

-lo somos!

-sin dudarlo!

-saquen a ese loco!-

-jamás lo traicionaríamos!-

Dijeron uno tras otro además de varios clamores más.

-silencio!-grito Barba Negra- todos ustedes son unos traidores, no les preocupa en absoluto la ciudad

-y a usted si?-pregunto el Rey- con que proposito?

-el que este segura de Monsters rebeldes y peligrosos como ustedes

-jamas hemos sido rebeldes!-se defendio Heath

-men, mejor ni hables-le pidio su primo al oido

-siempre hemos defendido Salem-recalco Deuce-y lo haremos de nuevo porque este es nuestro hogar-

-un hogar que no les importaria destruir como esta mansion

-esta mansion la compre yo-dijo mi esposo con firmeza-y si esta asi, es porque un idiota quito nuestras defensas...para que estuvieramos expuestos a este ataque y que se llevaran a mi nieto...dime Barba negra...cuanto te ofrecieron por eso?-

El marino sonreia maliciosamente mirando con mucho odio a mi esposo, yo tome el brazo de Poseidon preocupado, el hombre se alejo mas de nosotros en actitud amenazante, el Rey no quitaba su vista de encima del capitan cuando este ordenó:

-ataquenlos…no dejen uno solo vivo…

De la nada, surgieron extraños bucaneros en forma de fantasmas que entraban destrozando las ventanas, comenzamos a defendernos, Poseidon tomo mi mano dirigiendonos ambos hacia el despacho en donde estaban nuestros hijos, los perros de Reserva entraban en accion, el Rey fue directo por Barba Negra iniciando una feroz pelea contra el, Cleo corria asustada con su hijo en brazos entre la batalla, con varios enemigos detras de ella, Deuce y Clawd llegaron a tiempo para protegerla, Fere descargaba ya su arsenal al igual que Greg que se colocaba a lado de Brian para repeler la agresión, yo estaba ya frente al corral de mis hijos defendiendolos al igual que su padre, no ibamos a permitir que nadie tocara uno solo de sus cabellos, Maddie trataba de acertar a uno de los seres mas las flechas no servian de nada

-Deuce!-gritaba a su hijo-lleva a Dj con tu padre!

El chico asintio protegiendo a su esposa rumbo al despacho, la batalla entre el Rey y Barba Negra estaba siendo bastante epica, pareceria que el capitan era sumamente decrepito pero tenia muchos ases guardados bajo la manga y era muy habil, MacCann trataba de apoyar al soberano mas dos extraños seres lo rodeaban, el italiano logro zafarse del agarre, liberandose de ellos

-odio que me arruguen la ropa-decia con desden estirándose las prendas

El gascon disparaba tratando de no herir a nadie de la Rad, Daniel estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus bombas mas el esposo de Fere le detuvo.

-no detones eso aqui! Hay gente inocente!

-solo así acabaremos con ellos!-

-olvidalo! No vas a dañar a nadie

-no sé como demonios Fere te escogio!-gruño el ruso-eres un mediocre

-ladra lo que quieras, no vas a cambiar el hecho de que es mi esposo-respondia Jean Carlo en la batalla

Deuce llego a apoyarnos a su padre y a mi, la situacion estaba ya controlada, Cleo puso al bebe junto con los mios y mi esposo me dijo:

-quedate aqui, ire por BarbaNegra...ese maldito traidor debe pagar por esto!-

-esta con la Talamasca!-dijo Cleo asustada

-no por mucho tiempo

-ten cuidado-le pedi besandolo, y salio bastante furioso, Poseidon odiaba ser traicionado, era algo que el no toleraba de nadie,la batalla seguia en la sala principal, la casa era ya un desastre, de pronto, visualizo al Rey que estaba peleando con el capitan, el hombre tenia una peligrosa espada y estaba deseando herir al Soberano que se defendia valerosamente

Eso le exaspero a mi esposo, que a Barba negra le importara poco las personas que estaban en nuestro derredor, lastimarlas, hackear nuestro hogar, no podia permitir que esa alimaña se saliera con la suya, así que sin pensarlo, grito el nombre de nuestro monarca.

-Steve! Toma!-

Y le lanzo su tridente, el cual el Rey tomo con decisión, empuñando el arma la utilizo para acabar con el traidor

El arma de mi esposo era hundida sin piedad sobre el enemigo

Al momento, todos los seres desaparecieron, Barba Negra tenia el tridente de Poseidon en el pecho, sus ojos estaban saliendo de sus orbitas en los estertores de la agonia y desaparecio en un estallido de agua

-iuuuuk!-dijo Duvallon con asco-vieron eso? Parecia una gran mier...

-Brian-le regaño Fere

Poseidon se acerco al Rey

-esta usted bien

-si, descuida-dijo entregandole su arma-gracias

-por nada…una vez mas….

-deja de agradecerme que pareces disco rayado-le regaño el soberano-con un demonio, realmente este tipo apesta-

Y se alejo de los restos del capitán que no se veia nada agradable, el rubio tenia toda la razón, parecía una gran masa de excremento

-no podemos quedarnos aquí-dijo mi esposo- lo mejor sera irnos ..

-a mi casa-ofrecio Deuce- fue la antigua casa de la Talamasca y creo que es justo que esto que empezó ahí, termine en el mismo sitio

-de acuerdo cachorro, mi señor…¿esta de acuerdo?

-yo sigo tus ordenes…. Fere, tu , Jean Carlo, Daniel y Brian escóltenlos hasta ese sitio-

-odio servir de guardaespaldas-dijo con desden el odioso francés

-Mac, tu y Greg nos acompañaras a Poseidon y a mi

-a donde?-pregunto mi marido

-sabias donde vivía Barba Negra?-

-si…en las afueras de la ciudad-

-y es adonde iremos, quiero averiguar con qué la Talamasca tentó a este tipo-

-cierto…en ese caso, -Poseidon alzo la voz- todos mundo! Los quiero en casa de Deuce y Cleo en menos de media hora y si ven a algo o alguien sospechoso, acaben con ellos!

-entendido!-dijeron a una sola voz

-papá-se acerco Clawd a su progenitor- creo que deberías ir a casa

-eso jamas

-pero…

-nunca se abandonan a los amigos, hijo-

-pero te lastimaron-secundaba Clawdeen con angustia

-y no desistiré de pelear por la familia, Cleo y Deuce son parte de ella y nadie va a llevarse a su hijo, nuestro lema aplica a todos, "la manada es fuerza, la manada es vida"-

-y eso fue un momento "Facebook"-se burlo Brian detrás de ellos

Mi marido se acerco a mi pidiéndome

-ve con el resto, llévate a los niños

-pero..

-yo ire en cuanto pueda, tu descansa por mientras, que todos lo hagan de hecho-

-amor…

-los perros estarán ahí, aunque sean odiosos, se que estaras seguro con ellos, ire en cuanto tenga información sobre lo que pasaba entre Barba Negra y la Talamasca-

Le bese intensamente abrazandolo con fuerza

-te amo ,amor, no tardes-

-te prometo que ni 5 horas-me dijo bromista devolviéndome el beso-te adoro, cuida mucho a los bodoques

-lo hare

-hey tu, pelo loco!-dijo mi esposo dirigiéndose a Operetta

-ya te dije que no me llames asi-

-yo te pago asi que te digo como quiera

-eso es bullying!

-aguantate, escucha, ayudale a Al, no te le despegues de su lado, ¿ok?

-claro jefe, descuida

-bien, váyanse ya

Todos obedecimos las ordenes de mi marido, y en menos de 10 minutos, la mansión RAD estaba vacia.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Poseidon habia subido a su auto con el Rey siguiéndole y los dos perros de Reserva mientras el resto enfilábamos rumbo a la mansión de Deuce, Allysa lloraba de sueño, no le gustaba estar fuera de su camita y menos el ver que su papito se habia ido hacia otra dirección

-papiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba la nena

-papi esta bien amor-le consolaba yo manejando-ahora nos vera en casa

-papitooooooooooooo!-

Mi hija en ocasiones no entiende razones, en eso se parece a mi, Dean mientras tanto, estaba brincoteando con gusto, muy emocionado de no estar en su cuna durmiendo

-este bebe es incansable-sonreia Operetta-esta feliz!

-asi es mi hijo, pero necesito que se duerma ya, son casi las 2 de la madrugada-

-mañana estará muy cansado-

-dudo que eso lo vean alguna vez mis ojos, Dean es un conejito energizer-

-papito-lloraba desconsolada mi beba, me partia el alma escucharla asi-papiitoo

-ya mi niña-le pedi por el espejo retrovisor-papi esta bien, nos alcanzara en casa, te lo prometo

Allysa asintió haciendo pucheros y limpiándose los ojitos, mis hijos estaban muy acostumbrados al tener a su padre con ellos, eramos una familia realmente unida

Al llegar a la mansión, Fere entro primero junto con Jean Carlo y Daniel, Brian se quedo detrás nuestro montando guardia con Pelope a su lado, los demás guerreros Rad rodeaban la casa para saber si era segura, despues de un exhaustiva búsqueda , Alberto se dirigio a mi

-pueden entrar, es seguro

Deuce nos escolto a Cleo, Operetta y a mi ya que llevábamos a los 3 bebes, Daniel estaba en las escaleras y Jean Carlo en la planta alta.

-las habitaciones están aseguradas, pueden llevar a los pequeños ahí. Coloque un poderoso hechizo para que nadie entrara

-gracias Jean-sonrei

El gascon nos devolvió el gesto a Allysa y a mi, la nena se dio cuenta que su padrino estaba ahí

-pino-dijo mi beba feliz

-hola hermosa-le beso Bearne la manita caballerosamente-mañana jugaremos, de acuerdo princesa?

-papito?-recordo la niña

-papá ahora viene, pero debes dormir o se pondrá triste de no ver a su pelona dormida, de acuerdo?

-tii

-bien, a dormir preciosa-

-Al-me llamo Cleo-el cuarto de Huespedes úsenlo ustedes, te llevare la cuna de viaje de DJ-

-yo lo hago-se ofrecio Heath-

-gracias-entre al cuarto que me ofrecían, lo que mas deseaba era que mis hijos descansaran al fin, habían estado despiertos gran parte de la noche y mas mi pequeño, no queria que se me enfermara.

Mientras tanto, mi esposo llegaba con el Rey y los demás a la casa de Barba Negra, no tuvieron contratiempos en volar la cerradura y entrar, todo era oscuro dentro y con motivos marinos.

-este tipo si que se tomaba en serio su papel-decia Greg con extrañeza-

-si, solo falta el adorno de pescado en la pared y el reloj de ancla-

-buena esa Mac!-reia su amigo

El Rey y mi esposo buscaban el lugar en donde el hombre monitoreaba a los de la RAD, entraron a una habitación mas sombria que el resto y se encontraron con una enorme pantalla asi como varias mas en derredor, todas conectadas a una computadora principal, Poseidon se sento en la silla que estaba frente a si y encendio las maquinas, todas mostraban imágenes de la mansion RAD

-creo que los tenia muy bien vigilados-decia el Rey

-eso creo

-revisa los archivos de la computadora, veamos que es lo que tiene en la base de datos

El dios buscaba la información guardada en fechas anteriores, algunos videos en los cuales se veia a Viktor trabajando, a Jekyll en sus experimentos, a Operetta en su escritorio ordenando el papeleo, mas recientemente a Pelope entrenando en el gym e incluso habia algunas grabaciones de Maddie entrando a NUESTRA habitación y acariciar la ropa de MI marido.

-_- ok…eso si me pone de malas!

-eso fue muy creepy-dijo mi esposo haciendo una mueca de desagrado-

-tranquilo tigre!-se burlo MacCann- que la Gorgona aun muere por tus huesos

-pues lastima porque mis huesos, mis musculos, mis hormonas y mis células pertenecen a mi esposo-

-sube una carpeta por favor-pidio el Rey señalando el monitor

Poseidon obedecio ya que el no habia visto nada raro en los archivos

-que tendrá ese?-señalo el monarca un archivo que estaba marcado como AXP123

El padre de mis hijos lo abrio y habia varios videos, cargo uno de ellos y era uno triple equis de el y mio teniendo intimidad en nuestra habitación.

-QUE?-grito mi marido muy sorprendido

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-dijeron el resto con desagrado-quita eso!

Poseidon paro el video, se suponía que en nuestro cuarto no habia cámaras, mas todo indicaba que alguien habia colocado una escondida en el techo sin que nosotros supiéramos.

-pero…pero….perooo…-decia aun en shock-como es que…

-aah mis ojos!-se quejaba MacCann-que cosa tan horrible verte con tu marido

-acaso soy el único vampiro heterosexual?-preguntaba el Rey molesto-

-creo que si mi señor!

-porque demonios este tipo tiene videos de nosotros?es decir! Miren eso! Se deleitaba mirándonos tener sexo? Eso es enfermizo!-

-tranquilizate

-no! Es que…es que…-se levantaba furioso mi esposo-aaah! Me dan ganas de matarlo

-ya esta muerto

.pues lo revivire para matarlo nuevamente!

-calmate, con ponerte asi no vamos a resolver nada-decia el Rey- dentro de ese archivo viene otra carpeta, abrela

-puede que sean mas videos!-dijo Greg entusiasmado

-pues los detienes antes de verlos hacer sus cosas-secundo el monarca con cara de asco

-si este archivo tiene mas de 200 videos! Acaso nunca ven tele?-bromeo MacCann

Ejem,.que quede claro vemos television!

Poseidon obedecio mas no se veia de nada buen humor, abrio el archivo y en el, habia fotos mias, mas enfocadas a mi mano izquierda, exactamente a mi sortija

-el corazón del mar-dijo Poseidon.

Steve se acerco a mirar la pantalla, paso varias fotografías de mi diamante y miro a mi esposo

-creo que Barba Negra estaba obsesionado con el anillo de tu marido-

-siempre lo estuvo…deseaba obtenerlo a como diera lugar-

-entonces ese fue el precio,el les entregaba a DJ y la Talamasca iba a quitarle la sortija a AL-

Mi esposo estaba realmente furioso,todo aquello le parecía muy desagradable y repulsivo

-era un imbécil, como se atrevio a colocar cámaras en nuestra habitación!

-creo que deseaba vigilar el diamante en todo momento-

-y de paso, miraba a mi marido!

-digamos que iba con el paquete-bromeo Greg

-revisamos el lugar, mi señor?-pregunto Mac

-si…debemos saber con quien hacia tratos Barba Negra, revisare la base de datos mientras ustedes buscan por toda la casa algo de utilidad

-dalo por hecho

Los hombres salieron y Poseidon pasaba los archivos a una usb que se encontro

-que haces?-pregunto el soberano

-paso los videos a esta memoria

-para?-

-bueno...yo...puedo analizarlos despues como objeto de investigacion profesional y...

El dios se detuvo al ver el rostro de burla de el Rey

-ok! Las vere mas tarde en mi casa porque soy muy pervertido, conforme? Ademas, solo yo tengo derecho de hacer eso, el es mi esposo! Y en cuanto vengan a registrar la casa, no deseo que encuentren los videos de mi marido y mios, no queremos ser una nueva Pamela Anderson o Paris Hilton o si?-

El monarca solo sonreia asintiendo, conocia de sobra lo "hot" que era mi marido

Mientras tanto, Mac y Greg registraban el lugar, algunos libros extraños asi como hojas con escrituras raras, tomaron todo asi como una cantidad extrema de dinero, de seguro parte de la paga a Barba negra, planos,algunas direcciones estaban en una agenda y cualquier documento sosprechoso,todo con el fin de llevarselas al Rey para que las revisara

Asi, minutos mas tarde, salieron de lugar rumbo a casa de mi hijastro.

En la mansión de Cleo y Deuce, Fere estaba en el jardín principal a solas fumando un cigarro, estaban por dar las 3 de la madrugada y todo estaba en absoluto silencio,el conde se veia algo preocupado, alguien llegaba a su lado colocando la mano en su hombro.

-por tu padre,Jean Carlo, no me asustes asi-pedia quitando la ceniza de su cigarrillo

-jamas suelo asustarte

-estaba pensando en otras cosas

-algo te molesta?

-podemos empezar por decir que esta situación? No deberíamos estar aquí-

El gascon sonrio, sabia lo que le sucedia a su esposo

-extrañas a Phillipe?

El conde se levanto preocupado

-en demasía

-Alex lo esta cuidando

-razon de mas para preocuparme

-no quisiste dejarlo con las nanas

-no confio en las mujeres

-lo se, pero esta vez

-solo quiero tenerlo conmigo-respondio Fere con angustia- escucho a un bebe llorar y pienso que es el

Bearne tomo su diestra y la beso delicadamente

-el bebe esta bien-

-no puedes prometer eso

-lo sabríamos si algo le sucediera…descuida, nuestro pequeño esta a salvo de los problemas

Fere asintió entrelazando su mano con la de su marido

-se que debo confiar en ti

-cada dia de tu vida-sonrio el gascon

-por San Ettienne….te adoro tanto-le beso Alberto apasionadamente,la noche era solo testigo del gran amor que ellos dos se profesaban

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, Cleo cayo rendida de sueño junto a DJ , lo habia acostado con ella, queria vigilarlo a todas horas, Deuce estaba a lado suyo acariciando su cabello y velando el sueño de sus grandes amores, mis hijos también estaban dormidos en la cuna de viaje, yo no podia conciliar el sueño sin mi esposo, deseaba tanto que volviera cuando escuche que dos autos se aparcaban

-novedades?-pregunto el Rey al entrar

-ni una mi señor-dijo Brian que estaba en la entrada con Pelope

-ire a ver a mi familia-le dijo mi esposo preocupado

-descuida, descansa un poco, nosotros vigilaremos

Poseidon asintió y subio hacia la habitación, en donde en cuanto lo vi,fui hasta sus brazos y lo bese intensamente

-al fin!-suspire en sus labios

-te dije que no tardaría-

-para mi fueron años-

-perdoname amorcito es que se nos hizo tarde, pero ya estoy aquí-

-no vuelvas a dejarnos solos-

-nunca de los nunca jamas-sonrio el alzandome hacia el

Mi marido me llevo hacia la cama en donde nos dimos a la tarea de demostrarnos el apasionado amor que nos une, se lo que estan pensando, que no era el momento, pero que quieren! Asi somos nosotros.

El Rey mientras tanto,revisaba los documentos con MacCann y Jean Carlo en la mesa del comedor, planos exactos de la casa de Deuce, algunos hechizos bloqueadores pero lo mas extraño era, un rito de iniciación

-para que querrán eso?-pregunto Fere extrañado

-creo que es algo muy simple de averiguar-respondio el Rey-desean convertir a DJ en el próximo sacerdote supremo de la Talamasca.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

-pero si es solo un bebe-dijo Brian

-pero ese bebe es un semi dios, y uno muy poderoso, si lo entrenan desde ahora, podrían tener un excelente aliado-

-y parte del Olimpo y los dioses egipcios serían sus armas, un plan bastante bueno si me permiten decirlo-acoto el gascon

-demasiado bueno, debemos evitarlo o esto nos terminara molestando también a nosotros en LA, tenemos que mantenerlos lejos de la comunidad-

-Steve, yo creo que deberíamos buscarlos por toda la ciudad-sugirio el francés-

-y lo haremos, en cuanto amanezca, debemos revisar todos estos lugares, no creo que ellos hayan abandonado Salem antes, algo me dice que siempre han estado vigilando a Poseidon y su familia.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Ine llamaba a su novio desde Inglaterra, había ido a su organización unos días y dejaba a su pareja al cuidado de sus hijos

-ellos están bien, relájate-sonreia Jeremy

-me extrañan?-preguntaba sonriendo la inglesa

-como no tienes idea, Vlad no quiso comer bien ayer y Lala tuvo que ponerse esa peluca rubia que se compró para que su hermanito se terminara la sopa-

Integra reia ante la ocurrencia de su hija mayor

-es un encanto esa niña

-lo se, estaba histérica por un trabajo de Contabilidad que le encargaron y tuve que ayudarla hasta las 11 de la noche que la obligue a irse a dormir-

-gracias por eso-

-por nada, pero estaba esperando que nos telefonearas más temprano-

-lamento llamar tan tarde, pero solo a esta hora me desocupe del trabajo-

-hey no importa, se de la diferencia de horarios que nos separan pero cualquier hora es buena para hablar con mi bella novia-decía el hombre sonriendo.

-eres lindo

-definitivamente lo soy

-sabes…eres un excelente padre para mis hijos

-y en verdad deseo serlo, sabes lo mucho que amo a Lala y Vlad

-y ellos a ti

-me siento afortunado de tenerlos en mi vida-

Ine sonreía dichosa de tener un hombre excelente como compañero, mucho mas de lo que yo jamas fui

-pense que Lala estaría en la casa de Cleo-

-tuvieron un problema

-que sucedió?

-no lo se con exactitud, se lo pregunte a Ula pero lo único que me dijo fue: nada de importancia, creo que era porque Al estaba ahí

-esa niña

-creo que deberíamos hablar con ambos, son demasiado necios como para no tratar de que vuelvan a estar juntos

-no Jeremy, no obligare a Lala a que perdone a su padre o que sea parte de su vida si el mismo se alejo de ella, prefiero que sigan las cosas como están-

-Al tuvo un nuevo bebe que los chicos no lo conocen y…

-ellos no quieren saber de Dean ni de Allysa y yo respetare los deseos de mis hijos, por favor, no insistas mas-

-esta bien, lo lamento, no te presionare mas…disculpa mi insistencia pero…solo quiero lo mejor para los niños-

-lo se-sonrio Ine- eres demasiado considerado con nosotros, pero si Al no desea un acercamiento con sus hijos, yo no lo presionare, el los hizo a un lado por su nueva familia, y aunque respeto sus decisiones, sabes que no las apruebo-

-y yo respetare las tuyas, lo lamento por insistir-

-descuida, no pasa nada, te dejo dormir entonces….hasta pronto

-hasta pronto, te amo-

-y yo a ti, bye-

-bye preciosa-

Jeremy colgó y se levanto lentamente hacia los pasillos de la mansión de su novia, fue al cuarto de Draculaura y esta dormia plácidamente con aun su murciélago de peluche, la arropo, beso su frente y salio de la habitación, rumbo a la de Vlad que estaba justo a lado, antes de entrar, Seras, la nana de el niño le esperaba en la entrada y le coloco una capa negra alrededor de los hombros, el hombre entro a la habitación del pequeño Tepes e hinco una pierna delante de su cuna

-la Talamasca esta deseando saber sus ordenes, mi señor-proclamo Jeremy delante de Vlad

El cual estaba despierto, con la mirada fija en ambos que estaban rindiéndole pleitesía, sus ojos eran totalmente negros, y con una voz que no era de niño respondio:

-Aun no he visto mis deseos cumplidos al pie de la letra…quiero a Deuce Junior en mis filas,….con el de nuestra parte, sera fácil asesinar a Allysa, Dean y Alucard, la Talamasca sera doblemente peligrosa y no voy a dejar ir un poder tan supremo como el de ese semi dios-

-mi señor…su hermano Dean tambien…

-esos bastardos son producto de la follada de mi padre con Poseidon, me asquea tenerlos en mi presencia y te odio por sugerirlo

-lo lamento-pidio su sirviente

-no quiero errores Jeremy-

El novio de su madre estaba muy nervioso

-el rey…de los vampiros esta aquí-

Un estruendo retumbo con furia en derredor, la furia del niño se hacia presente asustando tanto a Seras como al hombre

-como demonios permitieron eso?-clamo la voz dentro de Vlad

-no sabemos como se entero, pero…llego a ayudar a la Rad

-Otra cosa más mi señor-dijo Seras- Barba Negra….esta muerto…

El niño solo se levanto furioso, técnicamente fulminándolos con la mirada.

-como?

-Heigl lo asesino…perdi contacto con él en cuanto fue muerto…

El aura de maldad en Vlad creció al doble, signo inequívoco de que estaba muy molesto.

-no se como…no se cuando…pero quiero a DJ en mis filas,…Pronto-

- no puedo darme a conocer mi señor-dijo Jeremy preocupado- debo estar cerca de usted cuidándolo aunque eso signifique fingir que amo a esa estúpida de Integra y a la idiota de Draculaura-

-conoces nuestros planes y debes seguirlos al pie de la letra…tu entrenaras a los hijos de esa perra de Lala…tienen que ser mis subalternos, y cuando tenga mi venganza terminada, acabaras con todos los Tepes…iniciando con Alucard-

-asi se hara señor-

-mas deben traerme a ese DJ lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que el lazo entre el y Allisa y Dean crezca mas o sera imposible disolverlo, solo asi podemos lograr la dominación absoluta, sin Monsters o Vampiros de por medio-

-mandare a nuestras fuerzas por el ahora mismo-

-y deprisa

-mi señor!-le advirtió Seras al oir un ruido en los pasillos-la chica se acerca- Vlad volvia a su forma original y Jeremy lo tomaba en brazos, la niñera ya le habia quitado la capa que tenia encima y se habia escondido con ella entre las sombras

Lala entraba al cuarto de su hermano, el novio de su madre le daba de beber el biberón al pequeño Vlad en un cuadro de lo mas enternecedor, la chica sonrio acercándose a ellos

-mi precioso bebito tenia hambre?-preguntaba en tono meloso

-no debería despertarse ya en la madrugada, tiene ya un año 5 meses, esta mal acostumbrado-

-no importa-sonrio ella acariciando el cabello de su hermano- tiene todo el derecho de ser el consentido de la casa,y si mi bebito quiere lechita yo misma se la traeré porque es una cosita preciosa-decia su hermana llenandolo de besos.

Vlad solo manoteaba molesto de la lambisconería de su hermana

-te amo chiquito bonito precioso lindo bello perfecto-

-Lala-sonrio Jeremy-dejalo tranquilo…es mejor que vayas a dormir-

-ok…pero quiero saber si llamo mamá-

-ya llamo y esta perfecta-

-cuando vuelve?

-no lo dijo

-mmm, que mal, ya quiero tenerla en casa, Vlady la extraña mucho-

-todos la extrañamos pero esta trabajando para ustedes

-lo se y eso me llena de orgullo, es la dama de Hierro de Hellsing, ¿crees que yo llegue a ser tan inteligente y valiente como ella?-pregunto con tono de niña consentida, Lala no habia crecido casi nada y seguía con su imagen de siempre

-claro que si bonita, ya lo veras, seras una gran empresaria como mami-

Ella abrazaba y besaba a Jeremy con cariño, le habia tomado muchísimo aprecio, era un suplemento a la imagen paterna que yo habia dejado libre

-te quiero Jeremy-sonreia ella feliz

-y yo a ti preciosa, pero es hora de que vayas a dormir…-

-me arropas mas tarde?-

-te lo prometo en cuanto termine de comer tu hermano

Le dio un beso mas en la mejilla y salio contenta hacia su habitación

Jeremy la miraba con disgusto, Vlad hacia lo propio y comunicándose con la mente con su subalterno le decía:

-como gozare cuando esta estúpida muera-

Mientras tanto, mi esposo me contaba lo que Barba Negra habia grabado de ambos y claro que me quede en shock al escucharlo

-pero no habia cámaras en nuestra habitación!-

-pues el instalo una sin que nadie lo supiera

-me siento usado-dije yo con cara de :s

-descuida amor,todos los videos los borre

-en verdad?

El tosio nervioso levantándose

-Poseidon?-pregunte mirándolo

-bueno…yo…no los borre del todo…digamos que…

-Poseidon!-volvi a decir su nombre con enojo

-ok ok….los guarde en una usb…pero te prometo que será para deleite personal!

-como?

-amorsito es que te ves tan sexy que…

En eso, un terrible estruendo retumbo en toda la cuadra, nos miramos asustados y el se levanto rápidamente vistiendose, mis bebes ni siquiera se inmutaron por el estallido, toda la RAD estaba ya en alerta

-nos atacan!-grito Maddie

Cleo salía asustada al pasillo, Deuce le pidió

-regresa a la habitación y enciérrate

-pero..

-obedece!

Y bajo las escaleras de 4 en cuatro con su padre detrás de el, los vampiros ya estaban afuera mirando lo que se acercaba

-esto si que nunca lo habíamos visto!-decia Fere amartillando su arma

-esta gente cada vez me sorprende mas-sonrio el Rey

-les paso los huargos, los esqueletos marineritos, pero..ogros?-pregunto MacCann-acaso estamos en el país de "muy muy lejano"?

Y era verdad, por la calle principal, venían terribles ogros destrozando todo a su alcance

-cual de estos sera primo de Shrek?-bromeo Brian

-luego le pides autógrafo-respondio Daniel-los atacamos señor?

Poseidon llegaba a lado de los perros y el soberano le pregunto

-tus ordenes son?

-evitar que entren a la casa…acabarlos a todos-

-bien…formación de dos-mando el Rey

-Reservoir Dogs…a por ellos-

Y a la voz de Fere, los vampiros se fueron en contra de las bestias, los demás le siguieron, en casa, solo habían quedado Clawd, Heath,Jackson ,las chicas y yo estábamos en la casa, Jean habia colocado un hechizo de protección, Cleo habia llevado a DJ con Dean y les habia dejado juguetes para que se entretuvieran junto con Allysa, yo estaba cerca de la puerta en el pasillo con mis armas desenfundadas y listas para atacar de ser necesario, la pelea comenzo cuando de pronto, la puerta en donde estaban los bebes, se cerro de golpe, yo jale la manija tratando de abrirla

-Allysa!-grite furioso- con un demonio, como es que se cerro?

-Al!abrela pronto!-me pidió Cleo

Estaba a punto de usar mi magia cuando 5 extraños seres, vestidos con túnicas negras y sin que viéramos las caras, comenzaron a atacarnos.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Yo dispare contra ellos al momento, uno tras otro comenzaron a moverse sumamente deprisa, rodeandonos, Cleo y sus amigos se defendian tambien, mas a mi, lo unico que me interesaba eran mis hijos dentro que estaban encerrados, no me importaba dejar a los chicos peleando solos si lo unico que queria era estar con mis bebes, trate de materializarme dentro de la habitacion pero fue imposible, estaba sellada con magia

-demonios!-clame furioso-Allysa, Dean!

Tres seres llegaron a atacarme y dispare sin piedad, estaba sintiendome realmente furioso y si no me controlaba, el peligroso empalador podia salir de mi interior reclamando venganza y sin mi esposo cerca para controlarme, eso no iba a ser nada bonito.

Adentro, Dj veia a sus tios haciendo pucheros, no le gustaba estar separado de su mami y sobre todo porque escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla en el pasillo, comenzo a llorar y mi nena, al verlo, le quito el chupon a Dean y se lo puso a su sobrino

-no llodes bebo-le pedia

Su hermano reclamo de inmediato con un berrinche

-petaselo yin-explico la nena-biyei va a lloda

Dean por respuesta le lanzo una trompetilla, en ese instante, un misterioso humo comenzo a aparecerse en mitad de la habitacion, Allysa se levanto yendo hasta la orilla del corral, la forma difusa estaba tomando forma de un joven, alto, de ojos verdes, rostro adusto y con bastante mala energia

Exactamente como Vlad iba a ser en el futuro

Mi pequeña miro con sorpresa a su medio hermano que flotaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa demoniaca, sus manos parecian mas garras y estaban dispuestos a tomar al pequeño faraon

-mami!-grito Allysa asustada

Yo la escuche aun cuando estaba en medio de la batalla

-nena!

Uno de los enemigos me tomo por la garganta tirandome al suelo

Allysa protegia a ambos bebes con espanto, Vlad se recargo en el barandal del corral y sonriendo pregunto:

-estas asustada, pequeña perra?

La bebe no entendia lo que estaba sucediendo

-protegeras con tu vida a ese par de idiotas, no es asi? La valiente nena de mami-

Dean le miraba furioso,y Dj se escondia detras de su tia

-sabes algo-continuo Vlad- hare lo posible de ahora en adelante, de hacerte la vida miserable y quieres averiguar porque? Porque tu representas el amor que Poseidon le tiene a Al...un amor que pretendo sea mio algun dia y asi proclamarme soberano de los mares...mas por culpa tuya, tu padre tuvo que casarse con ese estupido vampiro que poco le durara el gusto porque pienso acabar contigo y con Tu tonto hermano-

Mi pequeña solo escuchaba atentamente

-pero ahora...necesito en verdad que me des a tu sobrino, porque lo convertire en alguien muy grande...un sacerdote que pueda darme el poder de acabar con todos los Monster del planeta y que sea solo los fieles a la Talamasca...los que dominen el mundo-

Vlad comenzaba a rodear la cuna de los niños y la princesa no le perdia de vista

-un mundo sin criaturas tan despreciables como hombres lobo, momias, zombies , gorgonas, que solo denigran la pureza de los vampiros...y también… pienso, arrebatarle el trono a el Rey porque si existe alguien que merece ese titulo..soy YO! El hijo de Vlad Tepes...el primer vampiro de la historia y no un par de bastardos como ustedes!-

Los bebes solo le miraban sin decir una palabra, no entendian como Vlad podia materializarse de esa forma si tenia casi la misma edad de Allysa

-ahora preciosa princesa...te regalo esta profecia...cuando Dean cumpla los 16 años...caera en una trampa mortal, y contraera una peligrosa enfermedad que lo llevara a la tumba, deshaciendo su familia perfecta-

Mi hija estaba muy asustada llorando y abrazando a su hermanito

-no podras ayudarle! Y Dean morira en brazos de su amorosa madre...

-noooo-respondia Allysa decidida

-imagino lo frustrante que es para ti saber esto y saber, que nadie te creera con el tiempo, mas no correre riesgos hermosa diosa...si dices una palabra del futuro de tu dulce hermano...tu familia morira..-

El demonio bien sabia donde doblegar a mi hija

-ahora debo irme...dicen que si deseas que algo salga bien, lo hagas tu mismo, asi que, me llevare a tu sobrino mientras tanto tu...cuida a tu hermanito-

Mas antes de tomarlo, todo el cuarto se fundio en fuego, Allysa habia formado un escudo protector en derredor de ellos para evitar que Vlad se acercara

-no hagas esto mas dificil perra!

La bella semidiosa miraba al enemigo decidida,no iba a dejarse amedrentar por el, si queria guerra, la iba a tener

Estaba Vlad por lanzar su poder cuando Poseidon abrio la puerta de con un solo rayo, habia llegado a ayudarme al sentir mi angustia, en cuanto me libró de los enemigos, le pedi que sacara a mis bebes de la habitación al sentir que me ayudaba a levantarme

-mis hijos!-pedi asustado

Mi esposo tomaba su tridente y lanzo una poderosa descarga deshaciendo la entrada, Vlad al escucharlo desapareció y Cleo y yo corrimos hacia los bebes

-mi amor!-besaba la bella egipcia a su pequeño-me asuste tanto

Allysa lloraba pidiendome los brazos, yo la sostuve a ella y a su hermano atrayendolos a mi

-por Dios...pense que los perdia...No puedo hacerlo…no puedo perderlos..-

Y lo acepto, me agarre a llorar, mis hijos eran mi mayor bendición y si les llegase a ocurrir algo, creo que no lo podría soportar, no concibo que nadie los dañe o los toque, porque son la representación exacta del amor que siento por mi esposo

El cual llego hasta mi y me abrazo con fuerza

-tranquilo amor

-alguien desea dañarlos

-nadie lo hara

-los encerraron!-

-lo se, no debio pasar, pero estamos ya juntos….

-Poseidon-le llamo Cleo- en donde esta Deuce?

Ellos seguían peleando afuera, llegaban mas enemigos tratando de destruir a la RAD y a los perros, las cosas no estaban nada bien, los autos volaban peligrosamente en derredor de los que defendían la casa de los chicos

-Fere-grito el Rey disparando- que horas son?

-que pregunta mas estúpida gran líder!-se burlo el francés

-solo dime la maldita hora!

-van a dar las 5!

El monarca miro hacia los cielos y noto que algunas densas nubes cubrían el horizonte

-esto no va a ayudarnos

Y concentro todo su poder lanzando un poderoso rayo hacia los cielos que despejo increíblemente la nublazón, dejando pasar la luz solar que ya comenzaba a desplegar

Enseguida, los Troll comenzaron a convertirse en piedra

-pero que…-Deuce estaba realmente asombrado de esto, el había intentado hacer lo mismo con su poder y no habia resultado-

-ellos no salen en el dia, la luz del sol es su enemiga-

Toda la Rad respiraba al fin, el enemigo habia sido detenido

-definitivamente necesitamos vacaciones-pedia Hades sentado en medio de la calle

Pelope solo asentia jalando aire, habia sido una difícil batalla.

Poseidon estaba conmigo, tenia a Dean en brazos porque Allysa no dejaba de llorar, DJ la veia fijamente aun con el chupon de su hermano en la boca

-ya preciosa-le pedia acariciándola y tratando de confortarla

Ella parecía muy asustada, Vlad la habia amenazado vilmente

-Yin!-decia llorosa la bella diosa-

-aquí esta Dean, amor-le acercaba su padre al bebe quien le sonreía feliz

-yiiin!-le abrazaba su hermana con ternura-yiiin

El bebe solo palmeaba la cabecita de mi nena como diciendo: "todo esta bien, guapa"

-esta muy asustada-dije yo con pesar

-no es para menos-

-pobre de mi pequeña-abrazaba mas a mi niña para que sintiera mi energía y se calmara, que supiera que mami siempre iba a estar ahí-shhh tranquila preciosa, mamá esta contigo

Jean Carlo llegaba a la habitación buscándonos

-todo bien?

-no…alguien entro aquí tratando de llevarse a DJ

-como?

-lo que oiste, tu hechizo no funciono

-eso no es posible

-claro que lo es! Encerraron a los niños y AL no podia entrar por ellos, esto es demasiado Jean Carlo, la Talamasca se esta volviendo mas poderosa

-Poseidon….tranquilizate

-no puedo! Estuvieron a punto de llevarse a mi nieto y lastimar a mis hijos, esto esta sobrepasando los limites!-

- y si te desesperas, ellos ganaran-tercio el Rey entrando- no puedes permitirte algo como eso…eres el líder

Mi esposo bajo los ojos con pesar abrazando mas a Dean

-no cuando…mis bebes están en peligro…

-Fere…cierra la puerta por favor y esperen ordenes abajo-

-si señor-respondio el francés obedeciendo, solo quedamos mi esposo, Cleo, Deuce, Poseidon, Jean Carlo y yo-

-no puedes permitir que te venzan tan fácilmente

-Steve…yo

-todos aquí te necesitan

-es difícil cuando tu familia esta de por medio….no soportaría perderlos a ellos…

-debemos encontrar una forma de que no se acerquen a DJ, crear un escudo protector alrededor de el-dijo el gascon

-y como haremos eso?-

-los antiguos faraones usaban guardianes para su propia seguridad, entidades que los acompañaban dia y noche al servicio del monarca y los cuales, se jugaban la vida por defenderle-

-como Manu?-pregunto Cleo

-exacto….el es el guardian personal de tu padre y como tal, esta dispuesto a cuidar de el e incluso morir por su señor…algo asi debemos convocar para su hijo

Deuce y Cleo se miraron uno al otro

-pero Manu fue elegido por voluntad propia

-conozco a alguien que lo haría por los mismos motivos-dijo el Rey-Jean Carlo…llámalo

El gascon se alejo unos pasos, realizo una invocación y frente a nosotros, apareció el dios Horus, vestido a la antigua usanza

-Horus-exclamo Deuce muy sorprendido

El hombre le sonrio dulcemente al chico, recordando que habia sido parte de su familia

-como has estado príncipe de los mares?

-b..ien…

-Horus esta dispuesto a ser el guardian personal de Dj-informo el Rey- como esta la situación, creo que es lo mas acertado

-como?

-el faraón de Egipto me tendrá a su lado dia y noche cuidándole celosamente, prometo fielmente que nunca nadie tocara al heredero

-pero..Horus-dijo Cleo muy conmovida- tu…no tienes porque estar aquí….Maddie…

-eso esta en el pasado, mi presente y futuro lo dedicare al príncipe y prometo defenderlo y cuidarlo con mi propia vida-

-creo que es una excelente idea-intervino Poseidon-ha demostrado siempre una gran valia…y yo mismo le confiaría mi existencia

-gracias dios del mar-respondio la deidad en una elegante reverencia-

-y que debemos hacer?-pregunto Cleo

-llama a Ram…debe proclamarlo príncipe heredero y Jean Carlo se encargara de lo demás-

-ire por el enseguida-dijo Deuce bajando por su suegro, mi esposo se acerco a mi acariciando mi rostro, yo solo queria que todo esto parara e irme a casa con mi familia.

Ram acepto de inmediato, mando a Manu por su corona a su propia mansión,los chicos despejaron la sala y colocaron algunos inciensos mirra para hacer la ceremonia de proclamación del trono, Cleo llevo a su hijo a la habitación y lo vistió a la antigua usanza, incluso, le pinto los ojos

Maddie era la que estaba furiosa, no aceptaba que su nieto fuese 100% egipcio y en cuanto se entero de lo que estábamos por hacer, le reclamo bastante enojada a Poseidon

-como puedes permitir que hagan esto?

Mi esposo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-acaso no me escuchaste? Me niego totalmente! No pueden proclamarlo heredero de Egipto es como si renegara de ser Griego!-

-bueno en eso nos parecemos, yo en verdad, odio que me recuerden mis raíces-le respondio con burla mi marido

-deja tus estupideces! Si DJ lo convierten en heredero al trono, me largo de aquí ahora mismo!-amenazo furiosa la gorgona

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Deuce resoplo con molestia mirando a su madre

-Maddie..por favor...no ahora

-es que no puedo concebir que apruebes esta estupidez?

Tanto Ram, como Cleo observaban de mala manera a la mujer

-mejor llevalos a otro sitio-le pedi a mi esposo en voz baja

-buena idea...ok, ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, cachorro, podemos hablar a solas?

-si...vamos al despacho

-al fin una platica familiar-recalco Maddie lo ultimo muy cerca de mi, definitivamente la odie por eso, dijera lo que dijera, Poseidon es mi marido aunque ella quiera verlo como de su propiedad, mas no iba a hacer el problema mas grande, no cuando tenia a mis bebes ya junto a mi, Allysa dormia en mis brazos y Dean lo hacia a un lado mio en su portabebe, no iba a dejarlos de nuevo solitos

Poseidon cerro la puerta en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro

-ahora si Maddie, que demonios te pica?-le pregunto con burla

-como puedes permitir que nos arrebaten a nuestro nieto?

-arrebatar? En que forma?

-si lo proclaman heredero de Egipto, el renunciara a su lado Griego

-y?-respondio Deuce

-que hay de su herencia?

Mi esposo y su hijo se miraron extrañados

-cual herencia?-pregunto el dios

-el titulo que lleva de su padre

-mama...yo no le di ningun titulo-respondio Deuce

Mad volteo furica hacia Poseidon

-acaso no lo nombraste "principe del mar"?-

-no-dijo mi esposo simplemente

-porque no?

-porque es un titulo que solo mis descendientes deben tener-

-Deuce es hijo tuyo!-reclamo La gorgona

-si pero...-Poseidon resoplo y le tapo los oidos a su hijo-pero el nacio de una violacion!

-papá, sabes que aun asi escucho?-

-finge que no! Maddie, le concedi el titulo a Deuce porque lo amo, es mi hijo, pero no nacio dentro de un matrimonio, de ser esto legal, tampoco el lo tendria,solo Allysa y Dean-

-Allysa?-reclamo Mad furica

-si, mi hija, es mi primogenita con Al y como tal, la que merece sucederme en el trono del Rey del Mar...pero sin embargo se lo otorgue a Deuce por razones personales-

-dad, eso no me importa

-lo hice porque te amo-respondio Poseidon-porque eres mi gran orgullo y ademas te lo ganaste a pulso, tu y mis bodoques se lo merecen, pero jamas pense en darselo a Dj

-porque no?-reclamo ella

-porque soy su abuelo, y antes de el, van mis hijos-

Maddie caminaba sumamente enojada

-es increible! No puedo creer que llegaras a esto

-a que llegue?-reclamo el dios

-tu eres el amo de los oceanos! El es tu nieto! Porque un dios egipcio cuidara de Dj? Acaso tu no puedes hacerlo?-

Poseidon se quedo pensativo unos momentos y respondio con firmeza

-no

Medusa le miro cuestionando

-motivo?

-porque tengo dos hijos pequeños, y jamas los pondria en riesgo

-primero va Dj!

-primero van los mios!-rectifico Poseidon-y no me hagas ponerlo en una balanza porque para mi, mil veces estaran primero Allysa y Dean que el! El tiene a su padre, a su abuelo, a ti! Joder! No siempre estare ahi, ustedes deben ayudar tambien!yo tengo a mi familia, y voy a protegerla asi como Deuce debe aprender a proteger a la suya! Lamento si te molesta Maddie pero no antepondre a Dj por mis bebes, Horus sera su guardian y que mande al carajo lo griego, me vale una maldita mierda!-

Poseidon estaba ya sumamente furioso que una terrible tormenta comenzo en el ambiente, todos los que estabamos en la sala, me miraron asi ¬¬ .

-tu maridito hizo esto verdad?-pregunto Fere de forma odiosa

-este….

-debe calmarse-pedia el Rey vigilando-no es buena idea que oscurezca los cielos con nubes de tormenta

-ire a calmarlo-dije levantandome

-es mejor que los dejes a solas, Al-me pidio Cleo- Maddie es sumamente necia y solo terminaras discutiendo con ella...

-pienso lo mismo-secundo Clawdeen que tenia a Dj en brazos

En el despacho, las cosas estaban bastante tensas, la madre de Deuce aun seguia alegando la traicion

-no puedo permitirlo!-

-y acaso tu lo cuidaras de los peligros?-pregunto su hijo

-que su abuelo lo haga!

-no lo hare!

-si lo haras!

-no tengo porque hacerlo!

-es el hijo de Deuce!

-y Horus lo cuidara como principe heredero

-al diabo con eso, es tu responsabilidad Poseidon, tu debes hacerlo aunque no quieras-

-y quien demonios eres tu para ordenarme algo a mi?-reclamo mi marido

-eres mi...

Y la mujer no pudo continuar

-Maddie...hace mas de un año que lo nuestro se acabo...sin dejar rastros..., yo no te amaba

-si lo hacias

-no como crei...me enamore de otra persona y el de mi...reconstrui mi vida y soy inmensamente feliz...de nuestra relacion...ya no queda nada, jamas me interesaste...no voy a obedecerte porque Deuce y Cleo decidieron ya el destino de su hijo, y yo los apoyo...mi nieto sera heredero al trono egipcio y estare muy orgulloso de el-

La mujer no se veia nada contenta

-si eso pasa...no vera un solo centavo de mi fortuna, jamas-dicto ella con firmeza

Deuce se adelanto diciendo

-mi hijo, ninguno de ellos, necesita nada de ti madre, que lastima que tu solo deseas una sola cosa y es la de recuperar a mi padre, y eso jamas va a suceder, Poseidon no te ama, otra persona reina en su corazon y no puedes cambiarlo, te amo Maddie, pero en Dj, como en el resto de mi familia, solo mando yo.

La griega estaba impavida, tomo su arco que habia dejado en el escritorio y salio hecha una furia, todos la vimos pasar sin decir una sola palabra y cerro con un portazo, Cleo y yo nos miramos y al mismo tiempo entramos al despacho con los bebes en brazos

-que paso?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-lo de siempre...Maddie se puso Freak-respondio mi esposo tomando el portabebe con Dean-

-amor-dijo Cleo acercandose a su marido

-descuida amor, ella ya no me manda, soy un hombre casado y ahora mi familia es primero, yo deseo que Dj sea tu heredero porque, me enamore de ti y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, es perfecto Cleo y estoy muy feliz de que mi pequeño sea un faraon-

La joven sonrio feliz y orgullosa de sentirse amada por un hombre en toda la extension de la palabra

-debemos hacer la ceremonia pronto-dijo mi esposo- lleven al bebe afuera

-de acuerdo-acepto Deuce

Yo mire a mi marido que se veia aun molesto

-tranquilizate- le pedi

-es que detesto que las personas tengan siempre la estúpida creencia de que pueden mandar en los sentimientos de los demás, Maddie aun piensa que le pertenezco, que puede manipularme a su antojo y esa fue la razón principal razón por la que empece a alejarme de ella, es demasiado dominante y además…tu estabas ya en mi corazón-

Sonreí besando a mi esposo mientras acariciaba su cabello para hacerlo sentir mejor, el me abrazaba posando su frente con la mia

-te amo-declaro- y tu siempre estaras antes que todo, tu y mi hijos son y serán siempre mi prioridad-

-y tu la mia

-maldito pasado que no nos deja en paz-reclamo con molestia

-cariño, piensa que nuestra vida empezó en cuanto nos conocimos…

-lo se cielo, pero tanto errores cometidos…

-no podemos cambiar el pasado, solo mejorar el futuro-dije sabiamente- y ese lo escogimos vivir juntos-

El sonrio pasando suavemente su mano por mi rostro

-te adoro, anda…vayamos afuera…

-claro

La sala estaba ya preparada, Ram tenia su embestidura de faraón, los perros de Reserva estaban desplegados a lo largo de la habitación,nuestros amigos estaban cerca de Deuce y Cleo que tenían a su pequeño en brazos y Horus hablaba en voz baja con el Rey, nadie sabia de que estaban hablando, yo tome asiento en uno de los muebles y mi esposo se colocaba detrás mio dejando a Dean a un lado, el flojito seguía aun dormido

Jean Carlo se acercaba a mi esposo, aun no habían hablado desde que el gascon estaba ahi y solo quedaba en claro que estaban distanciados por los motivos que ya saben ustedes.

-me perdonas?-pregunto el abogado llegando a un lado de Poseidon

-bueno..no lo se

-quise llamarte en verdad, pero mi boda solo fue asunto de dos, asi como la tuya con Al cuando los uni en New York

-esa no cuenta porque te llame

-porque necesitabas un sacerdote-aclaro el vampiro

-ok…punto para ti-

-y con respecto a Phillipe

-eso si no te lo perdono-dijo Poseidon neciamente

-Fere solo deseaba cuidarlo, tenemos muchos enemigos y sabes que corre peligro

-yo soy tu mejor amigo

-lo se y por eso quise llevarlo al cumpleaños de Allysa pero el no me dejo…hasta que la conciencia le remordio y lo conocieron todos..

-queria tener la primicia- dijo el Dios de forma petulante

-la tuviste, era la fiesta de tu hija

Mi marido se quedo algo pensativo, el esposo de Alberto tenia razón

-ok, te la paso porque tienes razón

-entonces…mejores amigos de nuevo?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-bueno…solo somos amigos , sabes, tengo varios candidatos para ser mejores amigos-

-yo soy tu mejor amigo!-reclame interviniendo en la platica

-claro que si amorcito!-me sonrio- bueno, un segundo mejor amigo, he pensando que el Rey haría un gran papel-

-es en serio?-sonrio el gascon-

-absolutamente, yo te aviso si obtuviste el trabajo de segundo mejor amigo, sabes, soy un Dios muy solicitado-

Jean Carlo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, mi marido en ocasiones es como un niñito caprichoso

La ceremonia comenzo, Manu recitaba extrañas plegarias invocando a todas las deidades egipcias para que acompañaran el reinado del pequeño faraón, Ram miraba con gran orgullo a su nieto ya que era su mayor anhelo entregarle su trono a su adorado DJ, Horus no perdia de vista al Rey de los vampiros que aun permanecia en la ventana, bastante expectante, Cleo y Deuce estaban observando la ceremonia con las manos entrelazadas y muy felices de su hijo, Holt y Heath grababan todo con sus celulares, ya que aquello tenia que ser compartido en tiempos mejores, El padre de mi nuera, tomo los cetros caracteristicos de su reinado y se los entrego al bebe el cual los tomaba juguetonamente, creyendo que eran dulces

-desde hoy…te proclamo, como príncipe heredero de Egipto,el nuevo Faraon-

Todos aplaudimos felices, DJ habia sido colocado frente al improvisado altar que habían instalado en medio de la sala, estaba vestido de forma tradicional, Manu llego y le coloco un dije en sus ropas de oro, con un águila con las alas desplegadas, símbolo de su nobleza y de su monarquia, tomo un poco de anestésico, unto un poco en el brazo izquierdo del bebe, y saco una maquina de tatuar

-que es eso?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-el tatuaje real, mi señora, el debe utilizarlo

Era el mismo que Ram, su padre lucia en el brazo izquierdo, una cruz egipcia

-o…k..pero por favor Manu…que no le vaya a doler-

-descuida mi princesa, sera tan suave como la caricia del viento

Y comenzo a dibujar hábilmente una pequeña cruz en su brazo, Deuce desviaba la vista porque no soportaba ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su bebe, porque el mismo tenia varios tatuajes en el cuerpo y sabia lo que dolian, mas el pequeño no lloraba, por el contrario, miraba muy atento lo que el fiel sirviente estaba haciendo.

En cuanto termino, una cruz estaba ya en su bracito, ordenandolo heredero universal de la fortuna De Nile

-aplaudan al nuevo Faraon-decia orgulloso Ram, y obedecimos vitoreando al pequeño valiente, mas antes de que Cleo levantara a su hijo del portabebe en donde estaba, Horus se coloco frente a ella evitando tocarlo

-pero…que…-

En eso, todos los perros de Reserva a un solo movimiento, nos encañonaron a los presentes

Incluyendo el Rey

-Horus-mando el soberano-toma al niño y salgamos de aquí….

_**Buenas noches a todos, muchas pero muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que les este gustando el fic que en el próximo capitulo llegara a su fin**_

_**Con mucho gusto respondo preguntas que han quedado rezagadas y perdonen por no hacerlo antes pero Deuce a estado subiendo el fic por mi asi que, aquí las respuestas**_

_**Que es Tumblr y que hace Al ahí?**_

_**Tumblr es una pagina de blogs en donde la gente suele rolear con gente del mundo entero, pueden utilizar personajes originales o creados por ti mismo, dandole el rostro que desees, veras, creas un blog y subes una historia y hay muchos amigos que rolean personajes ahí, Al es Capitan Steve Rogers y ha tenido mucho éxito y sus roles son, wow, super geniales, pronto me integrare yo en su historia, precisamente con un personaje con el cual, pondré de imagen a Ian Somerhalder y le hara la vida imposible a Steve :k., creo que sera muy divertido!**_

_**Hola Susana, que bueno que estas por aquí, descuida, yo estoy igual de saturada pero creo que ya pronto vere la luz y estaremos de vacaciones XDDD respecto a tu petición, claro! Úsalos, ten la confianza de utilizar esos apodos libremente, yo los invente porque no queria meterme en lios con los seguidores de H. precisamente por el giro que le di al vampiro, pero por supuesto que los puedes usar, yo siempre apoyo y respeto a los nuevos escritores siempre y cuando obtenga lo mismo de ellos, porque no es igual a que vengan te roben, te plagien y luego hablen de ti, aunque eso, me hace mas importante XDDD pero adelante. Usa los nombres libremente y suerte con tu fic, un beso.**_

_**Espero verlos en el capitulo final**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Mil besos**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Creo que nuestra reaccion fue de shock total, acaso los perros y el Rey, nos habian traicionado? Mire a mi esposo asustado, Jean Carlo tenia su arma en el cuello de Poseidon

-no intentes nada, amigo-le pedia

-y todavia te atreves a llamarme asi?-respondio furioso

Daniel y Greg jalaban a los chicos que estaban mas cerca de Dj, Horus cargo al faraon, Manu saco su arma y Fere le disparo a sangre fria al sirviente

-Manu!-grito Cleo aterrada al ver al fiel hombre dolerse de un costado, Ram le sostenia y el conde aclaro:

-se te pidio que no te movieras,...acaso eres estupido?

Deuce al ver que Horus desaparecia con su hijo intento defenderse mas el Rey lo colocaba la pistola en la sien

-que no aprendiste la leccion, niñito?

-cobardes!-grito el griego

-vuelve a moverte y ellos dispararan contra ti y tu familia-

-mejor contra mi!-interrumpio Poseidon

El monarca sonrio

-estas dispuesto a morir por tu hijo?-le pregunto Steve

-por supuesto!

-aunque eso signifique dejar a tu familia sola?-

Poseidon se quedo mudo, yo baje la mirada abrazando mas a Allysa, sabia lo que mi esposo amaba a su hijo, pero...el que se sacrificara por Deuce, era algo doloroso, como si nos pusiera a nosotros en segundo termino.

Sin embargo, mi esposo saco su arma, y sin mas, la avento al suelo.

-tienes razon...No me sacrificaria por el...mi familia siempre vendra primero-respondio con firmeza, yo tome su mano mirandole con orgullo, Brian reia de forma burlona

-que intensos!

-cierra la boca-le regaño Pelope

El rubio le respondio de mal humor

-toma mejor tu mismo ese consejo, guerrero del Tartaro o te puedo regalar un balazo en el trasero!-

-nadie intente hacerse el valiente-dijo el Rey-no salgan de la mansion, si lo hacen, los eliminaremos-

Y desaparecio, junto con todos los suyos, en cuanto nos vimos libres, corrimos a ayudar a Manu, Jackson lo atendio de inmediato

Levanto la camisa del hombre y no habia disparo alguno

-esta curado!

No podiamos dar credito a nuestros ojos, habiamos visto claramente el disparo hacia el abdomen y la sangre que corria, sin embargo, el estaba totalmente sano

-pero...como...-dijo Ram asombrado.

-papá! Ven aca!-grito Deuce quien estaba en las ventanas junto con los demas

Fuimos hacia ellos y los perros de Reserva estaban en medio de la calle, con Horus y Dj.

-mi bebe!-gritaba Cleo asustada y queriendo salir

-no lo hagas-mando mi marido

-pero mi hijo!

-obedece, no salgas ahora

-Poseidon!-grito el faraon-esos vampiros bastardos se llevaron a mi nieto, nos encañonaron y tu todavia crees en ellos?-

-Manu esta bien...démosle el beneficio de la duda-

-pero Dad!

-no tenemos otra opcion!-mando con decision-la Talamasca es demasiado poderosa, y sin su ayuda, no vamos nunca a acabarla-

Los vampiros estaban en medio de la calle observando por todos lados

-estan por llegar-dijo Fere al monarca

-bien...Horus...

-si mi señor-

El dios egipcio deposito al bebe en medio del pavimento, el peque se veia muy divertido.

-quedate ahi, faraon-le pedia su guardian y desaparecio

-Jean Carlo, esta hecho?

-si, majestad

-bien, vamonos

Y todos se esfumaron dejando al bebe solito, el cual, en cuanto se vio en solitario, comenzo a llorar

-mi niño!-lloraba su madre con el-por Ra! Mi pobre bebito!-

-Poseidon!-reclamo Deuce furioso-

Mi esposo no decia ni media palabra, tenia a Dean en brazos y veia todo con total sangre fria

De pronto, el cielo se oscurecio, y una extraña niebla comenzo a llegar de la nada

-no!-grito Cleo al verlo-Dj!

Corrio hacia la puerta y estaba bloqueada, los demas hicieron lo mismo con cada ventana que habia en la mansion y parecia que estuviesemos encerrados, no podiamos salir, aquello era un caos, todos corriendo y tratando de llegar al bebe sin poder lograrlo.

-estamos presos!-clamo Hades-

-ellos lo hicieron-acuso Clawrk, yo permanecia a lado de mi esposo sin mover un solo musculo

-ustedes!-nos acuso Ram-son los traidores que trajeron a esa escoria aqui, si algo le pasa a mi nieto, juro que tomare la vida de sus hijos.

Al decir esto, tanto yo, como mi esposo sacamos nuestras armas apuntando al necio Faraón.

-atrevete siquiera-le amenace furioso

-miren!-dijo Clawdeen señalando hacia afuera

12 figuras de negro estaban alrededor del bebe acorralandolo, sus padres estaban casi histericos, Dj los veia curioso, el enemigo estaba cercandolo cada vez mas, y el principal de ellos, lo iba a alzar, cuando de la nada, el niño comenzo a brillar intensamente, un cegador resplandor dorado lo rodeaba, y los extraños seres no podian moverse. Se habian quedado atrapados en la luminosidad que emergia del nuevo monarca, parecian asustados de no poder despegarse de su sitio, cuando de pronto, una voz de mando grito:

-acabenlos!

En un segundo, Horus aparecio quitando a Dj de en medio y los perros de Reserva comenzaron el exterminio, los disparos se sucedieron uno tras otro sin parar, promulgando un ruido ensordecedor, Horus se aparecía detrás de Cleo entregándole al bebe mientras la batalla seguía su curso.

-gracias por prestarnos a su hijo, princesa

La chica recibio al Dios con una sonora bofetada que lo dejo muy sorprendido

-idiota!-le grito quitandole al niño-nunca, nunca vuelvas a llevarte a mi bebe!

-ok-respondio confundido la deidad

Deuce y su mujer besaban repetidamente a su primogenito que sonreia muy feliz mirando a su tia

Los 12 seres fueron muertos por el Rey y sus subditos, en cuanto el ultimo cayo, las puertas de la casa se abrieron, todos salimos a acercarnos a ellos, con Poseidon al frente

-Steve...-dijo con cierta verguenza

-pensaste que te habiamos traicionado?-sonrio el monarca bellamente-

-yo..

-somos aliados, Poseidon y ademas tu eres uno de los nuestros...

-si...pero

-era un plan que no podíamos decirte

-ni a mi?-pregunte interviniendo-

-si con un bebe en brazos no podias pelear-respondio Fere mirandome significativamente-imaginate con dos!

-yo no puedo hacerlos a un lado-

-debes aprender a hacerlo-me reclamo el frances

-no puedes darme ese consejo cuando tu mismo mueres por volver a ver a Phillipe-

Alberto solo resoplo volteando la mirada con desgano

-lamento haberlos excluidos-respondia el Rey de nuevo al cuestionamiento- pero teníamos que asegurar que funcionara o iba a ser imposible detenerlos, además, por el peligro que el niño corria, creo que no nos hubieran dejado usarlo de carnada

-si….creo que tiene razón-acepto mi esposo

-jamas dudes de mi lealtad-dijo Jean Carlo al Dios-eres mi mejor amigo y aunque el mundo este en tu contra...yo te apoyare siempre-

Poseidon sonrio asintiendo y palmeando a su compadre, Deuce se acerco despacio

-gracias por salvar a mi hijo-dijo con cautela.

El soberano se adelanto.

-desde hoy, Horus le protege, pero eso no impedira que no se meta en lios, eres su padre, debes guiarlo, mas piensa esto joven Gorgon, tu padre daria todo por ti, mas jamas abuses de eso porque el, tiene una familia, el dia de mañana, Dj se puede meter en lios y tu...¿dejarias desamparado a los tuyos? Se que diras que si, pero es mejor que cada uno sea responsable de sus actos...conviertelo en alguien responsable y tu mismo, tampoco esperes que Poseidon este siempre cubriendo tus errores...para ser un buen padre, comienza a ser un buen hijo...-

El chico asintio docilmente

-lo se,mi señor, educare a Dj con valores y con la certeza que el dia de mañana, cualquier cosa que haga, sera en su propia contra o la de su familia-

-se necesita reinar con responsabilidad...y se que tu puedes educar a un faraon-le sonrio el monarca

Dean brincoteaba en brazos de su padre tratando de llamar la atencion, el Rey se acerco acariciando su cabellito

-tu si que seras un dolor de cabeza para tu padre, verdad pequeño?-

Mi hijo solo reia feliz

-yo...-tartamudeo Poseidon-me hubiera gustado ser parte del plan

-tu confias en tu gente...mas yo no-respondio el soberano-la Talamasca esta cerca...debes cuidar de quien te rodea.

Mi esposo y yo nos miramos mutuamente, no queriamos pensar que entre nuestra familia habia un traidor.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Ine, Lala estaba platicando por teléfono muy quitada de la pena, y Jeremy subia al cuarto de Vlad, el niño estaba mirando hacia afuera en la ventana, se veia bastante lúgubre, todo el desplegaba un halo de maldad, el fiel sirviente llego hasta el colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

-mi señor….los sacerdotes….

El niño volteo esperando información

-han sido asesinados por el Rey

Los juguetes que rodeaban la habitación cayeron estrepitosamente en un arranque de cólera del rubio

-este error te costara muy caro Jeremy-le amenazo Vlad-

-pero señor…

En eso, escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo, el hombre se levanto y coloco al niño en la cuna, Lala abria la puerta asustada

-que sucedió?

-nada linda-sonreia nervioso el novio de su madre-

-los juguetes de mi bebito!

-aah…si. El estante en donde estaban cedió y cayeron, ya lo arreglo, descuida

-ay pechocho-decia Lala sacándolo de su cuna- de seguro te asustaste, ven con Lalis-

La chica lo besaba una y otra vez y el demonio solo la aventaba fastidiado de su melosidad.

-mejor te llevo conmigo, asi estas con tu hermanita en la sala, me llevare tus juguetitos y abajo jugamos, anda-

Y cargándolo, se llevo sus cosas, Jeremy solo veia que se alejaba y Vlad cambiaba sus ojos a negro mirándolo, aun estaba pendiente el castigo a su subordinado

Despues de ese dia, la Talamasca nos dejo tranquilos, el Rey mando que tanto Greg como Brian permanecieran en la ciudad, Poseidon les ofrecio su penthouse, y nuestros compañeros aceptaron la propuesta, Pelope habia decidido terminar con Duvallon ya que era obvio los sentimientos de su amigo por su ex novio,asi que se habia prometido a si mismo, que haría lo que fuera porque ambos regresaran.

Nosotros volvimos a casa, mi esposo me encargo la remodelación de la RAD y me dedique a eso unos días, hablando con los constructores y arquitectos, siempre con mis hijos cerca de mi, me habia vuelto demasiado sobreprotector, los bebes habían vuelto a dormir con nosotros en nuestra habitacion y Poseidon no decía nada hasta la 3 semana.

Deuce habia llegado con su familia de visita y los niños jugaban en el corralito mientras nosotros teníamos un partido de póker

-tenemos algo que decirles-sonrio Cleo orgullosa

-es una genial noticia-secundaba su esposo tomando su mano

-me pagaran las descomposturas de la mansión Rad?-pregunto mi esposo con su natural sarcasmo

-ah vamos Dad!

-les mandare la cuenta-

Yo rei al escucharlo tan insistente, porque sabia que jamas le cobraría un peso a su hijo

-que es?-pregunte curioso

-estoy esperando un bebe!-dijo la chica feliz

-en serio?linda felicidades!

-DJ solo tiene 5 meses!-reclamo Poseidon

-Dad..

-estoy bromeando, me alegro mucho por ustedes cachorro-sonrio feliz besando a su hijo y a su nuera-

-tengo ya dos meses, no es genial?-

-ustedes si que trabajan rápido, deberían ver mas televisión-

-eh..hola?-reclame a mi esposo-

-bueno, ahora ya no tenemos tantas noches de pasión o si?

Baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable

-si…lo se

Mi esposo acaricio mi cabello con dulzura

-amor…no es reclamo, de acuerdo? Discúlpame, soy un idiota-

Solo tome su mano y la bese con amor, no queria que entre los dos comenzara a faltar esa magia tan intensa que nos caracterizaba.

-bueno bueno! Acaso esto no se merece un buen brindis?-pregunto Deuce feliz

-por supuesto, ire a traer un vino sin alcohol delicioso, ahora vuelvo-ofrecio mi esposo yendo hacia la cocina, no le perdi de vista hasta que entro a la habitación, es un dios realmente hermoso, Cleo me sonreía diciendo:

-estas super enamorado de el!-

-como no tienes una idea

-jamas vi a Maddie mirar a papá de esa manera, por eso se que tu te mereces su cariño…jamas lo pierdas Al-

-eso nunca-asegure- adoro a tu padre cada segundo mas-

-entonces, no dejes que los pequeños interrumpan tus momentos a solas, amamos a los niños, pero siempre debe haber tiempo para nuestra pareja-me aconsejo Cleo sonriéndole a su esposo-el amor nos hace fuertes

-te adoro mucho princesa-confeso su marido besándole

Me quede pensativo por unos momentos, ahora los mas jóvenes eran quienes me daban consejos, y uno siempre debe de escucharlos, esa noche, lleve a mis hijos a sus respectivas habitaciones, era ya momento de que comenzaran a dormir en ellas, volvi a mi cuarto y pase una increíble noche con el amor de mi vida, recordándonos mutuamente, lo mucho que nos amábamos, mi marido al dia siguiente, se fue de un excelente humor a trabajar, prometiéndome que iríamos de paseo con los niños al volver él en la tarde para cansarlos y repetir la velada.

Mis pequeños jugaban en la sala conmigo a su lado, cuando un mensajero llevo un bellísimo arreglo de rosas rojas, eran como 5 docenas de perfectas flores, eran exquisitas, yo lo veia asombrado, venia con una carta de mi esposo que decía:

**Yo no se por que  
pero de ti me enamoré,  
yo que presumia  
de ser libre del querer,  
pero al ver tus ojos  
no me pude contener,  
y caí en tus redes  
para siempre ya lo ves.  
Tú eres el culpable de esto que me pasa a mí,  
Tú eres el culpable de que sea tan feliz,  
Tú eres el culpable y lo tengo que gritar.  
Sin ti no hallaría ni un camino para andar.  
Eres la envidia de mis amigos,  
dolor de mis enemigos,  
el fuego de mi hogar.  
Eres la voz que me da confianza,  
la mano que me levanta  
cuando ya no puedo más.  
Yo no sé por qué  
no lo sabría explicar,  
pero a ti te quiero  
de principio hasta el final.  
Cuando estoy contigo  
nunca pienso en escapar,  
y me falta tiempo  
para amarte una vez más.  
Tú eres el culpable de esto que me pasa a mí,  
Tú eres el culpable de que sea tan feliz,  
Tú eres el culpable y lo tengo que gritar.  
Sin ti no hallaría ni un camino para andar.  
Eres la envidia de mis amigos,  
dolor de mis enemigos,  
el fuego de mi hogar.  
Eres la voz que me da confianza,  
la mano que me levanta  
cuando ya no puedo más**

Sonreí dichoso de tener a una persona tan maravillosa en mi vida, a alguien que sabia que siempre me iba a tener a su lado, apoyándole, cuidándole y sobre todo, amándole cada minuto de mi existencia

Tome mi iphone y le mande un mensaje en letras mayúsculas que decía:

-TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Siendo respondido por otro que decía:

-y yo a ti, nos vemos en la noche .o –

Pase lo que pase en el futuro, enemigos que nos mande el destino,yo siempre estare a su lado para defender la hermosa familia que hemos construido.

Y aunque muchos nos desean ver separados, es razón suficiente para unirnos y amarnos mas…

Gracias por leerme

Al Stark.

_**Muchas gracias por leerme, un gran beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
